


The Crazy Altered Lands of Vesuvia

by Reddestiny92



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Altered many things, Apprentice is a hoe, F/F, F/M, Futa and c boy technical, Just everything I was bored, Many loves, Multi, Polyamory, Total and utter nonsense, altered plague, not following the story of the game at all, semidemon lover too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddestiny92/pseuds/Reddestiny92
Summary: So the summary....Basically I don't know what possessed me to write nonsense with characters gaining extra...working parts in response to a plague that killed many and sickened few. Vesuvia is still recovering, some survived from the special final effect it held before dying out many don't know why  some are rather proud that they have mutated, proven stronger as their survival passes down. Many havent truly aged in ten years as it has been only a year of plague free activies. Children that survived have aged and appeared to stop the elderly physically remain the same while regaining the strength or passion of youth, magic thrives in a collect few, things are going well by all means it should be the best the lands have ever seen. Though...no life is truly perfect among the living, is it?
Relationships: Apprentice & Portia Devorak, Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Valerius (The Arcana)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First a big one, a C boy I guess is a dated term but basically the guy version of a futa, so hermaphrodite..intersex whatever term you prefer.
> 
> Okay so I took a super long break from the game...book..whatever you want to call it and we have a lot more now obviously, but I haven't read it all in fact some I may just watch walkthroughs on. That said I didn't want to write a story within the plague or after I wanted to put it in a blender then let it dry into this. I don't know okay, and you may think having another "futa" victim or "c boy" set up is freaky. Well I'm a freaky chick and I am preparing to write this before I get ready for work and though the game isn't complete yet it's still being worked on and I can only hope someone will read this and enjoy some of it. No it's not just nonstop fooling around or a mix of one shots I have ideas and well this uh...yeah.  
> Also I wanted to write something new for it and I couldn't decide on a pairing so poly explained...there you go.
> 
> Enjoy? Cause I'm basically throwing up all the ideas I've ever had into this and hoping it works out if not well I'll probably write till I run out of ideas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also forgot to warn about altered appearances....I guess duh but if not then yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask...I don't know...really  
> Warnings. mention of self harm...

.....

The return of the apprentice

Asra stared at the ceiling as he tossed up a simple bag of sand the toy was often kicked on the ankle though he had taken to messing with it as a stress relief, it didn't really work but it was better than nothing he could do only so much limited magic. He didn't want to get rusty but he was no fool he knew better just like he once taught Gialina(Jee ah lee nah), wise or foolish you may be don't practice magic when you can't think in the clear, or danger is your fault to bear. He turned his attention to Faust, she was supposed to be his familiar but the poor thing had shut down entirely when Gialina left, she had to go find herself was what she told those townspeople that may have cared for her or at least enough to ask. Though he knew better, because she told him when he made it clear he couldn't love her the way he was, that is he had spent so many years perfecting..or so he thought...his talents then they seemed to collapse on him. He didn't trust his control of course not using it he was fine but being as he trained Gialina when she practiced it effected him too. She believed she had destroyed part of their shared shop but it came from him he was afraid of pushing that he didn't know what triggered it...he could leave sure but she would still practice and it would still effect him. At least if he chased her off now and then for the day he could control it, he didn't want her close she just didn't have to know that. If she stayed too near she'd try to help him, fail and he'd probably end up burying her.

That said Faust didn't approve, she still cuddled up against him and went wherever but she really hated she couldn't see her, Asra guessed they were the same that way, he guessed he had picked up some acting skill from Lucio and Julian. He wasn't sure if he should be sad or happy that it worked so well keeping her at a distance she only stayed as he let her keep the funds they pulled in being that he was typically more advanced. He could make at least enough for himself and one another he didn't need the money but she did. Still they both worked in whatever way they could, it was ideal she didn't have enough to get a new shop and a place to stay and though Vesuvia grew...at least a bit. It wasn't common to have a living space above the exact space she needed to practice magic not just read the cards.

He moved to stand looking around the plain sleeping area it wasn't very big but a thin black curtain hung to separate the sides he had opened it a time or two to look at the pink, purple, red, and orange of her colorful room. How it stood out from his darker sleeping space and filled him with a warmth that he cursed for being there sometimes in the dark of the night when he was at his most frustrated he blamed her. She was entirely alone when not with one of those she trusted her leaving left everything. She was not somewhat estranged from one bit of family yet surrounded by siblings like Nadia...or Julian and Portia's relationship with their aunt...his dear parents that long knew to keep their distance visiting only in astral form hell even Lucio's mama was known around here so many faces that connected each to another. He supposed the courtiers were alone but differently so as they had eachother he knew how Valerius despised them for being a pain he still agreed to their company. Muriel hated most around him and was as happy as he was going to get alone though there was Inanna beside him..he could go on and on in thought. Even before they met she's never had anyone he wondered if she finally met someone. He shook his head leaning against her make up table that wasnt entirely sure, she took little memories with what she called a "parlor trick" that produced "pictures" instead of paintings she had taken a few with those that got closer in Asra's stead they were gone now she didn't want to forget them. He moved to open her drawer lost in thought about how she might forget him if she so chose, his gaze widened briefly seeing his photo was gone too. Had she destroyed it...or did she really take it with her as if it would be some comfort on her journey?

He shut it in a moment checking the others, not finding it made him feel a little sick, he missed her enough he could only wonder if she missed him to, he bent to scoop up Faust who startled at the touch though gave him an affectionate headbutt to the wrist.

"Go?" she asked slowly curling around his forearm.

"I need some air." he said simply.

Since she took off Faust didn't much care for sudden departures she couldn't bring herself to injure Asra she knew it wasn't his fault but she could hiss with the best of them...her words...word.

Faust nodded slowly as he grabbed his cloak it was a light winter this far he wondered if that came from the plague, many thought it was connected to magic and that was why only a few could still use it the unusal leftovers of it proved that thought to be true enough but Asra wasn't sure. That said he did know some magic had something to do with it, it was Winter...again...but it was also June. He opened the door he hadn't heard the soft touch of rain the shop was as soundproof as he could get it. As there had been a time where the slightest sound in the middle of his work could distract him, now not so much though he stood still as Faust shot up tongue flicking. His mouth fell showing a few slender...much sharper than normal teeth as his now slit eyes seemed to widen. Yes he knew magic was involved people changed a little too much for it to not be he just wasn't ready to accept that was all it was.

"Friend!"

There she stood, every bit his counterpart, entirely pale, black hair with a mix of wildly placed midnight and ice-y blue streaks, eyes so silver they appeared white rimmed in black, and thick black and white robes hid a curvy figure to put many of the beauties to shame. He stood still as she looked at him unblinking, her gaze only strange in view, she wasn't blind and all too aware she straightened up her hair slicker than usual from the rain as she looked down at the midnight blue panther that joined her his ombre blue to white gaze meeting hers as the silver locket around his neck waved from his movements.

"Don't I get a welcome home Asra?" he swallowed thickly as he backed up fiddling with his shaggier hair and she stepped in the click her heels echoing as the rain was silenced once again by the shut door, her panther shook off as Faust slid from one magician to another.

She smiled her white gaze fading to a gentle hazel briefly before returning to the same white as she pet Faust with a finger, he cleared his throat, she expected it to be much more dramatic....Asra wasn't the type she knew that much but maybe a hug some surprise she made it, anger at her for ignoring his letters that always found her no matter what her mood. Though it was anti-climatic...she guessed that was best, she wasn't sure what to feel about her former master. She shook her head, no he was still her master in her time away she could accept she had more to learn whether it came from him or not she wouldn't belittle what she learned from him no matter what happened that much she could let go.

"I didn't....sense you."

"Yes, I've gotten much better at hiding my presence, though I wouldn't quite call it concealing yet..all these years I still struggle, such a pain but...I grew tired of playing the nomad." she said walking past him in a flurry the tea pot came from the stove to pour in a cup he almost stopped her as it was cold then he saw the steam rising from it.

"You really...changed." he said picturing the thin but lovely young woman that left him.

"As expected, it's been what...seven years, how goes the plague?" she asked.

He didn't know why she asked, she didn't just run off she sent back massive orders various medicines and such that would help the plague doctors..and the victims people knew her name as well as any for what she did. Leaving was the best thing she could have done for the people that weren't even hers, but she was honored all the same he always felt pride even though her personality was not his doing as he met her when she much of age to be loved by one of his age, still the feeling was the same.

"I believe it is gone...though it's left some sickly behind they aren't contagious."

She chuckled taking off her outer robe showing the low cut dress underneath as he sat across from her as the silver bangles on her wrists moved together the white gem on her choker lit up as a few stray strands of hair wrapped around her large hoops she was a vision. He glanced at the small window mostly closed he could see through from the table he sat at she stopped the rain. Where did this magic come from...? She learned much it wasn't quite right to call her an apprentice...she just remained as she was dear to him the term of endearment held no other meaning as she grinned.

"And how do you figure that?"

He sighed.

"Volgura was arguing with Valdemar...in the oddest grunt...some language I"ve yet to hear though he wouldn't hear of it...he went to that cursed island and brought back the sickly so determined....and well..they are still here and we've not had one other person fall ill." She smiled slightly.

"Well...that's one way to find out...but that island is protected surely it's better for their immune systems?"

Asra shrugged, he didn't pretend to understand that side of it he only made what cures he could paritally from his stocks partially from the thoughtful ingredients that she had sent not so much because it was kind but because she had been proving her value from the first time she sent a thing.

He couldn't help it, pretending he could ignore it all replacing surprise and ache with happiness seeing her in one piece, this was how it ought to be he was sure of that he glanced at her panther.

"Eldesion" (El-des-ee-on) she said.

He walked over and nuzzled her thigh though she was sitting down he was still much larger than the typcial panthers Asra had seen she pet his neck and looked at him.

"I'm glad you're still here, I was hoping you could help me." she said plainly.

"There's a subject change...what do you need?" he mostly teased resting his head on his raised hand though changed seeing her expression.

"I'm having trouble with my memories." he gave her a look.

"Amnesia?"

"Not exactly...well I mean I yes, but it's different it's like everything I've ever forgotten wants to come back but it's doing it all at once and colliding with each other...I don't even remember where I've been I just knew what I had to send back with no idea if it could help...I guess it did?" he moved to stand and walked over to look in her eyes. Though it was entirely hard to read he could see a little more.

"Perhaps this growth in your abilities..." that he could feel pulsing the longer he stood next to her.

"Has worn you out it's as though you're trying to heal yourself but hurting while you do it...do you remember anything else?"

"Sometimes it took months between shipments, because I slept I think I saved Eldesion...but I don't know the story." he made a noise and licked her hand tenderly Asra nodded.

"A familiar knows, that's what matters.....before we can take any steps you should rest, enjoy the city once again.......rejoin your friends if you're exhausted from pushing yourself then there is nothing to fix and you don't even need me, if you were damaged or injured well you will need to be in a state you are not using your new abilities too much anyways. Can you communicate with Eldesion?" he went on.

She nodded.

"He can be a chatterbox when he wants always free in my mind like it's his."

-It is mine too.-

"Damn cat." she muttered he had such a ghostly tone and he couldn't speak continuously the connection was frail but they knew it was there and that fact they would hold on to.

He gave her a look that said he'd be chuckling if he could.

"I'm having trouble sleeping, what should I do?"

"I was about to go out, you could come along or I could wait until you collect yourself."

"Let's go." she said finishing her tea, Asra looked down pausing he hadn't noticed pour another cup for him he guessed he was still stuck on her a little bit at least that's what his mind would accept, Eldesion whined a bit as she let Faust return to Asra.

"The Rowdy Raven has a lot of snacks you'll like, big baby..that is where we're going isn't it?" He smiled at her and nodded as Eldesion perked up a bit.

"Aren't you hungry too?" he asked.

She nodded.

"How much of Vesuvia do you remember?" he asked as she fixed her cloak while he drained his cup, damning the heat.

"It's sort of splotchy, the issue started selectively and remained so since I was preparing to leave, I knew where to come I remembered who I thought I should but there are days where I know i've forgotten everything because I'm remembering it suddenly."

-Portia?- Eldestion suggested.

"Right...Portia, I...do I know her well? Feels like I should but.." she trailed off as he opened the door.

"You lived a very separate life from me as I taught you for when I'm not here...I know you're friends and she cares perhaps she's there with Julian now, do you remember him?"

"He likes it rough..that's all I got."

Asra almost broke into laughter and sighed.

"Alright...that's a start, let us be off..."

.....

Julian sighed as he choked back another salty bitter, or the plainly named saltier bitter that the barista made much harder it tasted even worse and worked half as well, at least to him Malak sat on his shoulders waving his wings in time with his. He didn't understand the wings they just sort of came to be he could hide them, his eyes were reddened in the same way Lucio's were he currently had a ponytail afraid of Portia's scissors from the last time she tried to cut his hair with dull blades and she tugged too hard. He liked a lot of things but his actual head..no that wouldn't work not to mention she was his sister and that was so not his thing he glanced at his blackened, normally sharp nails appearing as paint though another touch from Malak. He still wasn't that used to them, though Malak was quite appreciative of scritch or two from them. He glanced at Portia who had forbidden Pepi coming in, she waved her tail absently as her second set of ears...cat, seemed to twitch in time with the music, her gaze slit much like Asra's though while his were of a snakes her were of a cats she cut another glass with her finely manicured claws like Julian's "talons" they softened at least to that of a humans so she couldn't harm herself with them from basic contact that had to be on purpose and she had no reason...even if Mr. dramatic drove her crazy with his protective ways. She still commented when he tried to run with the world on his back never stopping for a rest. She jumped and raised her hand to catch his empty glass, ever since she had taken up being a waitress he was here.

Not that he wouldn't be here anyways drinking away his sorrows but Nadia didn't much care for her playing the servant if they were meant to have anything real and she got bored and wanted to make her own money not just live off of Nadia...even if she could. Even if Nadia would prefer it that way, he wanted to keep her safe but he also just wanted to be a pain in the ass, she glared at him as he fixed his black shirt whistling innocently as she put her hands on her hips wild curls framing her face as Nadia liked it free. He smirked as she rolled her eyes and turned to set the glass down. Cutting that one too, her boss preferred she not do that if she wanted to cut Julian down...but she didn't care she did what she liked.

As the door opened and everyone went silent she looked up seeing Asra she smiled though it faded seeing Gialina behind him, she could change anything she wanted but Portia always knew it was her, she grit her teeth before moving long before Julian could muster the courage to greet her the bar stayed quiet as the slap rang against the walls. Portia gave her a teary gaze seeing the three red lines blossom on her face.

"Don't look at me like that....next time you leave without saying goodbye expect as much!" she shoved her aside and took off as Gialina moved to touch her bloody cheek pausing as a hand was already there she looked up at Julian even in her heeled boots she wasn't as tall he gave her a hooded look. 

Of course he missed her, he knew Portia had too she could pretend but like him it seemed to have grown worse in the last 3 years when they started to change into whatever they were now, she felt the warmth as the cuts appeared on his cheek as quickly as they faded. He all but picked her up to hug her Asra cleared his throat as the red head's wings drooped and pulled her hood away so they could see her they were unsure for all of ten seconds before they were cheering for her return so many families benfitted from what she did oh the stories were already rising, rumors growing but she was a hero too, not just those that stayed and did something she was welcome back, she guessed this was Portia and Julian. Though all she got was that she ought to apologize to Portia and Julian really did like it rough taking her wound, he even seemed to shiver as he decided how much pressure he could safely apply holding her.

Eldesion gave her a look knowing she was confused, Malak sat on his head cocking his own, the bird looked as unsettled as Asra felt, seeing her stiffen up he wondered if she still had the photos if they helped at all...or if this would be too much stimulation and it was going to blow up.

He'd just have to settle for being happy she was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said semi demon form...but picture it with me isn't Portia as a cat-girl adorable? Also come on demonic they are not animals now...lol  
> Muriel I love him yet I know even less about him so uh you know...maybe there is a chapter or something for everyone if they are curious enough, the main thing what do you think...is it already poly or is there more cause I have no idea I can only fight so many plans....


	2. Meeting with royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted the prologue...so if this is also finished then might want to go back and read that first, also you just knew Julian would be first I love him so much...okay fine I love a lot of characters and I couldn't pick but that's only how this became a lead to a poly situation okay I want it all so here it is. Lol stay tuned I won't be rushing the next update as I have to go to work anyways but I'll see if I will get another chapter today or not.

.....

Nadia tried not to sigh for the umpteenth time Nasmira was visiting and she was the star of her visits as usual, even Navra and Nahara were humoring today, Pepi sat in her lap in one of her flowing white and purple dresses her closed wings stood out like Julian she could sit on them as they softened to be a part of her normally they closed in a way that it appeared she wore a cape the ends of her hair had gone white she had trimmed it just so it still hung to her shapely behind but she managed it a little more. Though she loved it so when Portia would sit behind her and just brush her hair it had become a tangled mess to be controlled. She pet Pepi as Chandra seemed to adore her home in the owlery as much as she enjoyed Nadia's company so she was one the countess still had to visit to see, Pepi was just as affectionate as her owner, her now elfin ears tweaked, sensitive to sound she heard Portia fast approaching as she ran her painted purple claws over the happy cat. She stood ready to slip out of the main seating area and greet Portia who all but through herself at her much to Nasmira's annoyance. She didn't mind their relationship but Portia was the only one that didn't seem to adore her easily something that Nadia much appreciated. She smiled briefly until she realized how upset the other was she gripped her shoulders carefully as Pepi jumped up to rest on her shoulder. She ran her thumbs over her tear stained cheeks carefully.

"My what's all this fuss about?" Nasmira asked.

"Did someone attack you sister?" Nahara added fondling the hilt of her sword she was glad to see her sister happy and accepted Portia with open, protective arms...Navra simply never had an issue with Portia so she was simply at her side waiting for a response.

"After all th...these years...silence...only one fucking note to wait she....she wanders into the bar like...like nothing happened!" she cried dramatically...Julian would be proud.

Nadia gave her a look as she snapped her fingers at a blond servant meant to replace Portia, the pretty blond had annoyance in her blue eyes as she moved to grab her a drink.

"Who?"

"Her! Ugh don't make me say it!!" she all but sank into her arms as Nadia stared off into space wrapping her arms around Portia, Nahara walked closer looking at her expectantly as she rubbed her back her expression unreadable.

"Who is her? Do you have another lover Didi?" Nasmira asked.

"Ooooooh she does, so the famed magician returns." Navra said.

Nasmira pouted.

"Why don't I know this her?"

Nadia gave her look she didn't want her to be close to Nasmira either she hated competing with her sister, specifically that one.

"Don't feel bad I don't know her either, Nana and Didi are hiding things from us." Nahara said.

Navra rolled her eyes, as often as the three had chosen to visit...mostly because they grew sick from the remains of the plague, Navra still remained closest by all means they lived there too for good now she sighed as she patted Portia's shoulder.

"Some favor many wives." she said simply.

"She's not my wife..." Nadia answered slowly.

Though Nasmira and Nahara gave her look.

"She was going to be." she explained.

"And you withheld such important information?" Nahara nearly growled.

"Well I knew you wouldn't understand a lesbian and her bisexual lover that couldn't let go of a woman that would never let go of her desire for a man..." she shrugged, she felt a bit numb though she could distract herself with a few answers and pretend it didn't bother her.

Portia liked to be kept busy Nadia grew used to waking up and her not being there, she more than made up for it during the day which was why she didn't want her working she had things to do yes but then she had gotten quite good at playing the doting girlfriend and concerned but firm ruler. It was waking up and seeing Gialina was gone that had shaken her, the night before they had convinced her to go out with them though she refused to go to The Rowdy Raven really not wanting to see Julian and watch him eye her own they had a nice midnight picnic under the moonlight Nadia worked as tirelessly as she could coming up with whatever plan that could be had but there was little they could do, each new case more and more people were sent to the Lazaret while those still healthy needed to keep their morale up. She felt so helpless but she was spared some of that Gialina had always had a soothing touch about her. She seemed so frail and unsure until she was in charge in a relationship Nadia was greedy for that sort of release though she never felt badly for the situation one day it simply worked the three of them. There really wasn't any jealousy though Portia took it so much harder seeing her running about in her nightwear panicked because she was just gone not even a note. She only allowed herself to show so much emotion to be the stronger out of the pair but now she was quite sure she failed she wanted to drag Portia right back before she left again..yet she was angry too she couldn't really fight the winning mood. She shook her head kissing her forehead.

"It's time we have a meeting with our dear magician." she said slowly.

Portia gave her a heated look.

"Now my love....you can harpoon her later don't you want to see she's alright?"

"She was fine..she with Asra...if anything was wrong he took care of it." she said a little sadly.

Nadia's eyebrow twitched a bit...she went to him first? 

Now that, stung.

"You have another order Benes." she called the new servant who rolled her eyes again, that one Nadia caught but she really couldn't be bothered with her, not now.

.....

To get away from the noise of the bar, as much as Julian liked to drown out the world with it usually they had stepped outside, everyone wanted to shake her hand, show off their entirely human but healthy bodies...or the slight additions that came from the end of the plague. They were so proud...thankful...everything was the best, some had to run home and get family to bring back to meet her properly, it was a joyous day to have her back. All that yada yada it was just too much, Julian didn't know the specifics Portia didn't tell him everything seeing her upset while Asra explained some damage to Gialina's memories he figured he knew what it was. He guessed being the way he was he should be angry, though as much as the shame filled him over the reason why he was not it was strong, he had loosened his hold on her but kept an arm around her all the same even now he stared at the floor as Asra assured him things would be fine and he would talk to Portia he didn't think Julian was up for it which made him feel a little guilty but he knew he would make it work. 

It wasn't him being dramatic he only wanted to say it could be worse, at least she came back and you knew she was alive.

These words comforted him...his sister, not a chance she'd turn her fury on him and they'd get no where what was bothering him was how little she remembered at least how her mind was working was it even okay for him to lean close like this and hold her against him? She hadn't touched him in some time, not just the time she wasn't here but before he missed it so but he always just tried to brush it off as she grew tired of him finally. They were never really together he just...enjoyed falling down spread for her ease too much. He flushed and chanced a look at her, the rose of his cheeks darkening as she looked up at him he swallowed the lump in his throat as she eyed him he missed her and all he thought about was how it felt against her. That was before the change now she was back and he was doing the same damn thing he couldn't have walked away and left her then if he tried. She watched him she rememebered so little though she felt a little touch here and there as she looked at him, how many times had he looked at her like that as if he felt shame for everything he wanted that came from just that look?

"Are we an item Julian?" she asked, he could have said anything but he wasn't a bad guy he couldn't take advantage he just didn't want to let go yet and draped one of his wings over her pulling her close, the control both he and Nadia had over their wings was perhaps a little odd but considering how their home responded to the end of the plague it was normal enough.

"No, we have never been." he said honestly a noise from Malak at his words reminding him they weren't entirely alone, he reached up to stroke him under his beak, just something he liked.

"Why do you look at me like that then?"

He flushed even more if possible looking at the ground.

"I didn't know if I could handle the pressure....the failure got to me...trying to cure the plague even helping the courtiers when I was able and nothing seemed to work I always felt better with one foot out the door and another planted...anywhere. I thought things could be better for you without me slowing you down but I was still unable to leave, content to be......" he trailed off tensing as she turned and rested her hands on his chest.

Watching his eyes flicker as he tried to come up with something to say she pressed him more firmly against the wall tweaking his wings, it didn't hurt but it was an odd feeling, if he wasn't in danger or genuinely injured they were fairly sensitive just his luck he bit his lip as she shifted brushing his black nipple ring something that Lucio came up with and insisted he get he swallowed thickly again watching her face and hands as he could one eye still covered it had been under his patch so long he only kept it now as it was much more sensitive than his free eye. He shook his head.

"Yesss?" she asked slowly, reminding him of their little games.

"A plaything...." he muttered, he felt a little ashamed by just how much his ways worked for him though if he was honest that at least helped him tone it down...a touch.

She "accidentally" brushed against the ring again and pulled his shirt free a bit exposing it to the chilly air part of him knew he ought to at least try to push her away but he felt a warmth in his stomach only alcohol normally brought and it kept him right where he stood.

"You're far too beautiful...I've seen some pretty men but you take the cake." as he chewed his lip as she circled the cooling metal.

"You shouldn't settle for such a thing it's okay to want something real, maybe you're not runnng from Vesuvia but from the desires you can't let go of." he bit his lip until he tasted blood it healed quickly enough as he shook his head.

"I haven't moved from here since you left...you told me...not to follow you." the damn ring made him far too sensitive she barely touched him she just continued that look waiting for him to speak as she teased a tiny bit of metal.

At least that was what he could tell himself, he had always been sensitive to her he enjoyed sex and a little quick fooling around in the past but it had gotten very different when he first let her touch him and here she stood making it worse not even meaning to. The part of his brain that was still aware of what was going on was even rooting for him to go along with it if she had the strength to push his buttons he'd take what she gave, just like before. She cocked her head.

"Why would I do that?"

"I can only do that...take your wound thanks to Asra I can't really do any magic if I get disarmed I'm a liability." he said firmly, she shook her head giving him that look he loved.

"I said that?" she asked.

"No..."

"So the question stands?"

"You didn't want me to end up hurt..."

"And you didn't believe that because it was supposed to be a fling?" she finally left the sensitive bud alone and fixed his shirt only to absently stroke down to his hip, in this state she didn't really understand that desire to touch him.

She felt she knew, he was embarrassed, ashamed, he wanted to be mad, had a reason to be mad to defend his sister but damn it all if he wasn't dying and aching for her touch whether it came with release or not he didn't even want to hear it was okay. So much she knew she knew though there was a blur..more that she didn't understand part of her wondered if she wanted to touch him, no matter how handsome he was, because he wanted her so badly. He'd been..

A good boy.

His breath caught in his throat as he felt her hand so deliciously close yet so far away from the main attraction he didn't want her teasing to end there but he couldn't push that hand away either he almost wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Though he knew that already it was her, she had some divine hold on him he wasn't upset by that and she wasn't giving him enough. With a sqwak of sorts from Malak she shifted so her hand was on his hip instead he cursed the intrusion and looked at the mouse faced boy that stood breathing heavy he was much more heavily mutated so his big eyes and ears though misplaced were almost cute. He was one of the usual messengers.

"From the countess, Asra told me how to find you if you would mi'lady?" he asked clearly a little shaken by meeting her.

She took the letter and he smiled as she stopped him.

"send something back?" he asked.

She reached in her robe and moved to give him a bundle of coins she knew at least not just gold had value, and she had a lot of it he beamed and thanked her excitedly before taken off calling for his mother, she pulled away from Julian and looked him over as he fiddled with his shirt.

"I'm a little worn out, think you can carry me there?"

So he could touch her again? Hell yes he could.

Though he wasn't walking and spread his wings, she bent to let Eldesion sniff the letter for more than just the messenger he growled and bounded off a flash of blue toward the palace Julian picked her up and took off he very rarely walked he had been disturbed at first. It had been painful to grow his wings was an understatement, he would hide them any chance he got until the first time he had to use them now he was quite fond of them feeling her arms tight around his neck his attention was taken to her.

"You'll have to come to me and beg if you want anything more." she whispered in his ear with his heightened hearing he heard her clearly and shuddered.

How he adored it and nodded as he continued on his way, she didn't know why she said it, she wished she had a cop out like she just didn't want to see him upset as the pain clearly wasn't the issue she just felt they weren't done and she thought to give him a taste of what he wanted. Something about that look, it wasn't a pain he could handle which was perhaps a little funny but then everyone had limits that you simply didn't push he could say whatever he wanted that he felt he needed to hear he didn't want to just be a toy it was simply..

Hot to be one when he could.

.....

They landed at the gates where Eldesion was playing with Pepi who had all but darted when she sensed another, she wasn't quite the typical familiar but one couldn't deny she wasn't just a pet, the pair halted hearing the growling and such of a rather excited pair of dogs came from the palace startling the dogs they never left their hiding spot. Some of the servants thought they died along with their master as they simply didn't come out, Portia left food out knowing she still saw them they ate and left her garden alone. They nearly knocked Gialina down as Julian backed up not fond of the pair. She almost laughed seeing the smaller cat run and jump up on Mercedes's head getting something of a pet while Gialina tried to handle the affectionate doggos. Melchior licked her face excitedly, wagging tails concealing the view behind the gates, Julian moved to help her up seeing Nadia's sisters eying the scene. She didn't know them all but Navra stood out, she smiled at her as the others looked her up and down Nadia had taken Portia to their private chambers to relax her nerves while they spoke to Asra she walked over with her arms stretched. This one she did hug.

"Hello Nana..." she greeted.

"Gia I'm surprised you make such an interest my girls were in quite a mood hearing you came back and didn't immediately come here, this is your home." she said.

"Now wait just a moment....I thought she wasn't the wife?" Nasmira asked.

"....The wife to who?" Gialina asked.

"What a question, I guess this was just a playing situation oh Nana don't be so dramatic, this one has it covered." she said nodding to Julian who rolled his eyes.

"Uh you better go ease them into the situation Julian."

"Isn't that what Asra is doing?"

"Yes but they don't have anything I see how you look at her, you're not very subtle, Asra is a comforting ear but it's not the same, advice from from him on Gia."

He flushed but wasn't all that surprised she was so aware, guess that was why he liked her at all.

"Right...."

"Go on Ara and Nass have some questions and you ought to answer them." she waved them off only when they were alone, save for Nasmira's final dirty looks wondering what was so special about Gialina when she still had a story to finish she ushered her inside. Shutting the door as every animal was safe back inside she leaned against the wall as Gialina took in the splendor of the palace.

Even just the marble entrance and seemingly hand sculpted pillars were screaming elegance, she imagined she liked it here, she was fond of drawing a place like this had plenty to draw.

"So...you're finally back, did you find what you were looking for?" Navra asked.

She glanced at her.

"I think so...but I'm not sure."

She smiled slightly.

"Do you really have amnesia?"

"Why?"

"I'm just wondering....we wouldn't want anyone getting sick."

She shook her head.

"I'm confused my memories come back as they choose...Asra told you?"

"Well he came and said he had to talk to them, I just see it in your aura, it's broken but bright...get some rest and talk to them in the morning."

"Here?"

"Of course...you're home, one of the servants will take you." She nodded absently as she walked forward meeting a silent brunette who had been waiting for orders, things felt a little off but at least it was pleasant to be here. She walked up the grand staircase and past the family portraits until Melchior all but chased her escort away she was about to go after her but Mercedes bit her dress and tugged her to the side.

Eldesion with Pepi on his head seemed a bit amused.

-You're not going to sleep anyways, see what they want, Mercedes says he won't actually hurt her.-

She rolled her eyes but nodded and followed the dog down another path even in her hazed mind she could tell she didn't know two of Nadia's sisters as they had been sick and kept away from her less they spread the plague. Though Navra had done better, she could also tell the palace had been remodeled a bit, the path wasn't familiar to her but Merecedes knew where they were going, soon Melchior joined them and they stopped in front of a locked door. In fact the handle was burnt and it looked like someone had cursed the keyhole.

"....I don't know if i can open this..."

Mercedes shook her head as Melchior wagged his tail and walked foward the door began to glow a bit where he entered then it faded, she looked down wondering who hexed...or protected the door, perhaps Asra since she had been gone so long. She walked inside and was met with a heavy oder of ash she sneezed and almost went back until her dress was tugged again, with a sigh she went after them and down the the damaged hallway amazed still..by the decay and debris. There had been some fight, she stopped short seeing a hooded figure staring up at a blackened painting. It was damaged but you could still see enough of a person to look at it.

"Hello?" she called, the figure startled and looked over before backing up slowly and continuing away until they went into a room and slammed the door the dogs stopped her shaking their heads before nodding toward the door closest.

-They say...later.- Eldesion said then something of a chuckle.

-Pepi says never.-

The cat nodded and after another careful petting from Gialina she darted back out the door no longer interested in this game, she turned to open the door and it fell from it's hinges, from the sounds of it startling the person inside.

"....W...who is it??" he demanded, or rather tried, he sounded tired and weak.

She blinked rapidly...remembering what happened, Nadia held a funeral but she didn't go angry over the whole thing, the fire had been him sure he could handle an artifact he couldnt it set the wing ablaze stopping where he didn't go. She remembered....she'd been so upset, just not why, she shook her head and peered in she saw another cloaked figure though the cloak seemed to be floating the figure rested on a couch only out of sight from the dark of the night.

"....Lucio...?"

The figure moved to stand, blanket falling as she saw a shadow of his former self, he looked pale...sickly so blond hair wild, black on the ends dark circles rimmed his red eyes as his clothes barely hung on his translucent frame he attempted to lean on the chair and phased through it, though hitting the floor hurt from the sound he made she did not like what had been done to this room, he moved to stand up.

".....So....Someone d....does remember me..."


	3. Uncertain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Warning  
> The violence is limited but it was needed to add up there. It's lower in the chap though with the Consul
> 
> ohhoh ho ho or however you do it I see some brave souls took a look while I was away...heh let's get on with this...whatever the flip it is.

......

She frowned giving him a dirty look he stared at her blankly for some time before he realized she wasn't pleased and bent down so he settled on his knees looking very much like a child that was guilty of whatever they were being punished for and finally too tired to throw a tantrum. There was something oddly sweet about the pathetic vision with the way he was though she leaned against the wall definitely not ready to just give him what he desired. He hoped that something would change that maybe she might even be happy to see him but as she just continued to watch over him his hopes of that slipped further and further below, he was a little surprised as he was fairly sure he hit rock bottom the first time he cried himself to sleep. Which seemed a regular occurrence he felt like he needed to take care of all his needs though there was no more food here as much as the hunger pains overwhelmed him it wasn't as if he was going to die again. His mouth was dry no food meant he couldn't go to the bathroom..probably a good thing. He felt no relief from sleep but he couldn't just stay awake and when he finished he was just as tired as when he finally rested. This life wasn't for him though some of his self centered ways faded and he knew it wasn't the life for anyone.

"What did you do?" she snapped instead.

He tensed and shook his head, he knew it would take just tiny bit more of a push to get an answer she didn't remind him of his mama no, but there was a similar stern wave there he always hated to admit how weak he was to Gialina and gave her hard time whenever it amused him. He didn't have much energy for it now and he suspected she didn't have the patience anyways, something else painfully different about him.

"Don't play dumb with me I know you did something." why else would she remember him so clearly even if it wasn't directly his fault the situation just screamed of his connection, sure she remembered Navra but that was different she was like one of the friendly townspeople just a constant face. Who hadn't caused her harm.

Lucio let his head hang, she knew him and his antics. How particular the self righteous dick could be when he wanted which was generally whenever he didn't get his way, though she faltered for a moment he couldn't even will himself to smirk or laugh at her like he had done in the past he just let his shoulders sink. Truthfully as worn out as he was, as near crazy as he could be as much as he really didn't wish she'd have to see him like this....he was as humiliated as he was relieved. Someone was there talking to him not just expecting pets he couldn't give. More than that it was her, he looked at her he didn't know if he wanted to throw that tantrum after all and scare her off or not. He couldn't read her expression and he couldn't stand it.

"Lucio...?"

"I don't really remember...I only wanted you to come here with me...and the devil.." he trailed off just knowing she could finish the rest.

"You made another deal." It wasn't a question he looked away some obvious shame on his ragged features. She sighed heavily.

"It was supposed to be a minor spell....I know because he only wanted a year off my life as payment. I didnt know you were leaving....that it would be years before I saw you again or how it might effect you..." He tried.

"I need to talk to Nadia while I remember her, you figure out what you need to tell me and it had better be the truth." She turned to leave but the door was locked

"Lucio if you don't open this door I will break it down and I wont come back." She threatened annoyed he was messing with her through the devil of all things.

When she looked back she almost wanted to hold him he was bent on the ground in something of a child's pose as he begged for her forgiveness.

"I'm sorry!...please dont just le...leave!!" Sobbing?

She couldnt believe her ears the Count she knew would never at least not in front of people if he did. His pride wouldn't allow it and she believed him..the deals made from one that didnt truly have their own powers it wore you out memories might be the first to go or the last. Still he showed his regrets it wasn't one of his ridiculous man child tantrums.

"...How long have you been in here?" Why couldn't she remember that?

She remembered the artifact...

"Ten agonizing years..." he sniffed, somewhat trying his hand at being himself dramatics and all. It didnt work but she didnt say so.

"It doesnt make sense....you were the first life taken werent you?" He nodded.

It was a long painful death for many no matter how bad their symptoms were. They would hang on until they suffered enough, only a fair few could even respond to medicine it was almost cruel how some would appear to get better only to die on the eve of their release. Those memories were harder to dislodge and she hated them so as she looked at Lucio

"The timeline...is.."

"A mess...I knew he would do more than we discussed to hold over my head. Though I dont know....I r...really dont....I'll never d...do it again just dont aban...don me again." He cried, there he was though he seemed so down she wasnt sure he was actually trying to compete with Julian.

"Do you realize what you've done?" She asked calmy.

He shook his head wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"I dont trust you, this room is cursed picking and choosing what you can touch, and I'm probablu the only one who can help you that can see you. I dont want an act Lucio."

He slouched a bit further if possible looking up as she bent next to him, biting his lip. She always called him on his shit as much as she would still listen every time. He exhausted everyone else but not her. That was why he loved her he never said it when he had the chance he'd been too...well himself. Even now cursing himself as he sobbed at her feet begging her in a way Julian ought to be proud he still couldnt..this time he just knew she deserved better which hurt more. He couldnt even prove himself wrong by fixig what he had done.

"...okay..."

She sighed and gave him a gentle look.

"I'll be back I'm just tired and I need to see who that figure is skulking around."

He sniffed.

"Cape....stares at one surprisingly standing painting?"

"Yes..?" She answered slowly.

"That's Valerius....he had to help me...so I....fuck I dont remember that either!" His agitation ripped up a wall as she shushed him quietly.

While he gripped his head rocking in his lost mood, tears long gone.

"Now now, you need to relax..it wont help, Ill talk to him too." Part of her wondered why he had amnesia but knowing the devil he didn't want his handiwork being reversed by someone who could try and possibly succeed.

".....Hold me?"

She stared at him he really wasnt himself, he was often so openly affectionately he would just come toward you and either you noticed him or he'd knock you over claiming what he wanted by going on and on about how you were being honored by his choice. She was almost certain he was afraid to face the reality that he couldn't touch her surely it crossed his mind, she didn't know if she was disappointed by that or not part of her wanted to believe it and just give him the benefit of the doubt the poor man was upset enough. Though for her fractured memories she knew him too well she'd make up for it so long as he wanted her to if she was wrong. If she was right and he just needed to be freed from his prison here well she'd be peeved and end up right beside him again she didn't mention it but of the things she couldn't remember she wasn't entirely sure of their relationship. She only smiled.

"When I find a spell to make it happen I will."

He could only nod wishing she already had one it was torture desiring someone this close that he couldn't feel. He watched her go breathing slowly to calm his nerves knowing she wouldnt be back if he snapped how he wanted. As she peeked in again he perked up for a second as she eyed him.

"Why am I having so many issues with Portia in my memory?" she asked.

He frowned.

"I know...but I won't tell you."

She sighed, there was some of him still in there he answered clearly enough though, she was probably the one he was the most jealous of...why she couldn't be sure as she wasn't able to put her finger on why his new deal had gone this way.

......

She would let him be for now, she could already feel the raise in her strength as if her mind was blocked from the protection of her body she was preparing for something no doubt he was like that because of how much he had destroyed she wasn't so sure anyone could undo that heavy curse and clean up the room or this. It perhaps didn't matter to some but if there was a mark or something painted for safe keeping, a seal that she or Asra could remove to help him then they needed to find it. It wasn't impossible without it...not for them, though it was a hell of a lot more difficult if they failed once they had to start over with fresh ingredients too many tries and they could do more damage than anything else, good or bad. She left the dogs with Lucio even if they couldn't do much it was better they be around him one was bound to come get her if something else went wrong. She knew she ought to talk to Nadia but she knew it would need to wait if Valerius was connected to the deal too. She didn't much care for him she couldn't remember an entirely positive interaction she had with the man but she could remember he had once lightened up and simply said nothing. That may sound off but for somone who was often as mouthy as they could be underhanded sitting in relaxed silence with a book and some wine he hadn't been all that bad. It said something to her sure enough but part of her that wasn't entirely bitter wanted to believe he didn't have to be silent to be pleasant. The rational side wanted proof.

Aside from the fact that he was too good looking for his own good, she sighed heavily hating this fog in her mind she wondered if she always thought with her nether region or if she was being effected by more thanks to this little situation.

She stopped at the door he ran in and looked down as Eldesion nudged her he had kept watch over the door really not fond of ghosts and the like, he had her dagger in his mouth she often kept it on her outer thigh and he used his tail like any demon and would swipe it when she forgot to wield it herself. She shook her head.

"No he's not an enemy."

He gave her a disbelieving look and forced it in her hand then bent back, butt in the air waiting to pounce, she frowned and pushed the door opened slowly, she nearly dropped the blade as she let out a scream startling the creature inside no doubt intending to finish what he started turning Valerius into a full grown lunch. She flung her dagger with a flick of her wrist keeping it at a firm point with the tiniest touch of magic it ran but that gave a firm stab to the brain and he was down for the count. She ran over to Valerius stopping short as he let out an inhuman howl his missing limbs grew back under the cloak slowly filling out she saw his scarred though powerful bare leg as he scrambled to cover himself up again. She swallowed thickly catching sight of his demonic appendage while the other leg seemed a furrier counterpart ending in a human foot his hair splayed out as he cried out in agony she shook her head and dropped to his side to stop his squirming before he worked himself into the corner of the poster bed much like Lucio's room the bed was half up and half down furniture was over turn though in his they had been ripped to shreds, he gasped and choked on his breath throwing up blood he didn't still in her contact she wasn't even sure he was aware she was holding him but she was still. She could feel it she saw the outline of each limb a man his size ought to have but his bones were growing back in, his insides returning to their proper place. He was clawing and pulling at his air as his screams only died down as he coughed up more blood to make room for them. She wrestled with him knowing from her lessons just how painful it was...in the lessons of magic one often had to experience a weak imitation of said spells to remind the magic user their abilities were not toys and what a backfired spell could do to them. He kicked out though Eldesion silently followed her lead and dropped on top his legs.

They could constrict him and he would be fine but if he kept thrashing about the bones would retaliate and grow in incorrectly.

He coughed out panicked as his head was covered he couldn't see who was holding him down his body just recovered and he'd be paying for it for hours, no not again he didn't want to deal with another fucking imp. Though he was trapped as pitiful as it was he would offer anything else if they would just leave him be, though nothing his wordless cries were met with nothing but more pressure Gialina wouldn't have it. She looked at Eldesion who nodded and pushed Valerius down to roll him away from the blood so he could be restrained from the front and easily turn his head should he have to throw up anything else he could move that much. He couldn't see her face the hood was properly attached though she could tell it was mishaphen from this angle the cowl was cut oddly so she only saw his frightened human face he tried to move yet again he couldn't see her clearly as his gaze was white from pain when it settled he'd regain his sight. What was worse is that he couldn't blame Lucio while he chose to help his Count...he knew that offering and why he had this were entirely different. The Devil couldn't even hear him to laugh at him anymore.

Though he did blame him a bit when he wasn't in pain he was much more forgiving only wishing he could look the same one more time.

He gagged as she finally settled on top of him holding his arms crossed over his chest, she watched one of his eyes roll back into his head before he was finally out she felt the shifting and curling under his skin his body was nearly back to normal...save for the horn now tearing a hole in the hood. she forced his hood down and loosened the tight hold he had keeping it in place one eye his usual brown the other a wild yellow with a black iris slightly slit, sharp fangs barely safe for his tongue, stuck half transformed a little ram man...or to that effect the eye didn't follow her as his pained breath came out mostly evenly though his longer ear twitched with some sort of awareness. From Portia to Julian and Nadia he had it the worse...she couldn't remember if Lucio had a tail or anything matching his beloved dogs or Camio she sighed she had just seen him but it was a blank had she even looked. She needed something to think of as she straddled the unconscious man, she swallowed thickly and slid off of him jumping as he grabbed her wrist she stared at the demonic, clawed arm.

He didn't say anything or show any other sign he was alive enough to be awake though she was stuck, she could take her other leg off of him but with the death grip he had on her arm she wasn't about to move anywhere and looked over her shoulder to make sure Eldesion knew to stay put.

.......

"....You're...here to...kill me....get it over with." he rasped.

She jumped slightly she had dozed off trapped again some sort of halfling that had a grip on her that could crush her arm with one wrong move and she'd been out like a light...perhaps she really had been exhausted. She reached in her pocket with her free hand to put in her trapped hand and pulled out a flask she used for water, as she didn't trust herself to drink too much while practicing she tapped his human lips earning another more stricken noise from his lips at the light touch at least he opened his mouth she reached to help him raise his head a little and poured the cool liquid down the hatch. He coughed a bit but drank it down in heavy desperate gulps. It wasn't infinite but the tiny flask was heavily charmed it stayed cool and sanitary and was as much as a gallon of water...again why she didn't need it for alcohol. she pulled it back before he choked and he coughed. Still his yellow eye didn't move and his other wasn't open.

".....Please..." he coughed, his voice much better.

She waited a moment and let him have more he let go of her and as he emptied the container she pressed her hand to his stomach not sure he had eaten recently and forced his stomach to settle from the large amount of water in one sitting...at least she thought. She wasn't sure how deprived he was considering he had a solid form and could probably move around more than Lucio could. She couldn't help but feel bad for him and she stroked the human side of his face, cool and clammy no doubt strained but better than a fever in this case she didn't know how long they had been sleeping or why she even humored him but it had been enough. She moved to undo his robe it was thick meant for the Winter yes. Though there was an unnatural heat in here as if in one of Nadia's private baths where the water was boiling instead of meant to relax. He didn't know what was worse the fact that he wasn't ready to face the next attack or that the first gentle touch he had ever known came from some unknown figure that only sought him out to attack him...or of course the last being that he leaned into it how he wanted to go back to sleep. He wasn't that lucky, no not anymore.

"Just...get on with it...." he muttered.

"I can't imagine anything you might want me to do would be good for you in your current state Consul."

His eye shot open hearing her voice he blinked as the demon eye tried to focus on her.

".....You..."

"I have a name Valerius I barely saved you from the last imp don't make me walk away and really fail." she somewhat teased but she felt the more bitter of her sides was still agitated with his existence she didn't want to be mean she was sure he had gone through enough but then not everyone changes when they go from the rich to punished. Back again? She guessed she would find out about that he laughed bitterly as she raised an eyebrow.

"Is this...supposed to be a joke?"

She cocked her head.

"Valerius..."

"Don't speak temptress! You dare come in here wearing her face! As though I'll bend to your will, whore!" he used what strength he had to push her off, and that was a hefty amount so long as he didn't use his human limbs he slammed her into the ground gripping her throat.

"It was one night you wont' control me with her, not with her change back wench!" he snarled as she raised her hand to grab his wrist as Eldesion jumped to knock him over and firmly plant himself on top Valerius growled in agitation as he glowered at her a touch of pain his features but it was drowned by rage.

"It was...one...night...I don't care about her!....." he fainted then as she let out a heavy breath.

She looked at Eldesion who gave her a concerned look.

-He's your lover too?- he asked.

She rubbed her throat.

"....I don't know." she only knew she wanted to know who the hell did this to him that he though was impersonating her she crawled over and got Eldesion off of him and covered him with a blanket before fixing his hood she charmed his room hoping she really was strong enough to keep the imps out...if not they had some enemy hiding out to look for. She grabbed her dagger and they left.

She really need to speak to Nadia.

As they walked toward the charmed door she glanced at Eldesion while cleaning her dagger.

"I'm a hoe I guess?"

He made a motion as if he'd shrug if he could.

-I still like you.-

She smiled at him and really hoped there was someone to find aside from the Devil himself to take care of this, if this was any part her fault she didn't know what she'd do she had seen enough.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough I know....why am I like this? No idea, I see you brave people so stay tuned.


	4. Her queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also yes I realize it's confusing I said I didn't want to write during the plague and then I did...  
> Kay that's all for now lol
> 
> I mean she is a queen to those matching me though I don't believe she is directly considered black but you know what I was going for I know she's Countess.

.....

Nadia looked over at Portia who had long since dozed off with Pepi laying next to her, she kissed her forehead and moved to get out of bed wincing slightly as she remembered she hadn't really dressed for bed, she looked down at the chastity belt she normally wore, she kept the key disguised as a simple marble swan on her wrist. Julian had suggested she try it when she had drunkenly admitted how little she could actually control that part of her. He said it might pay off to learn to ignore it while indulging in actual restraint when she had none. Still she looked over at Portia she often kissed her and told her it didn't matter she loved all part of her but it was just different. It naturally wasn't common knowledge she was one of the mutated few as they were called and it shamed her to no end. She glanced at the hand carved white stained wood she had received as a gift at least that is what it was called when her sister's redecorated. On top sat a photo of her parents even at her most stern her mother kept a gentle way about her when it suited her with her daughters, Nadia couldn't help but be jealous...she was all woman with no reason to visit regularly when they had a country to run she wasn't at risk. Nadia convinced herself she competed with Nasmira but her mother was a different battle all her own, part of her wanted to cut the damn thing off but the mutation was a little too...."intelligent" as Valdemar would say. An examination of the inside, a shared spell for a select group of doctors through Asra, said it had many veins and odd connectors of sort to various vital parts of her body of anyone's that had anything extra. She had yet to see any men with breasts they were stuck with but she had heard of plenty that were faced with other issues....they could hide their additions behind some thick bush and their sacs what was a woman to do.

It was decidedly unfair, and what was worse is how the abomination made her feel the first time she recovered and felt it...growing in, she meant to grab it and cut with the first thing she grabbed, it took very little to leave her a gasping yet agitated mess on the floor. She sighed and pushed herself up intending to free herself a bit and set a charmed figurine...another invention from Gialina..to wake one up. She favored the gentle sounds remembering when she was gifted it, a simple miniature bird bath with a dancing bird on top that would sing her awake. She smiled slightly, just for her. Thoughts taken from her physical issues she looked at Portia again.

She could give Gialina the silent treatment, shame her a bit for running off for so long without a word, even let Portia blow off steam but she couldn't say she was mad, in fact she understood.

Sometimes you made hard choices for loved ones, no matter what they themselves thought of it.

Still she didn't want to talk to Portia about it, she wanted her to feel what she needed, get it off her chest and learn to cope with it the healthy way it did no good rushing at her while attempting to control her emotions. Her sisters...though they meant well tried that and it did not do well for their relationship she didn't want her angry with her, or worst to leave because she ignored the signs she wanted someone to notice herself. Still she guessed talking to her wouldn't be such an issue, she moved to cover herself rather than release the belt she hadn't done anything with Portia since it happened she'd been feeling well for a while as the plague lost some strength it had been a year or so, Portia didn't have an issue with it as she sported the same addition. Nadia was a little obsessed with it she wanted to please her entirely though the thought made her throb, ache and filled her with shame all at the same time. She felt like a hypocrite it was just..it was fine on Portia everything was fine with her but she didn't feel right Portia thought she ought to learn to love herself for all that she was. Though it was hopeless, they often pretended nothing was there to put her at ease. She pulled another robe on over her more transparent sleepwear and walked past the large bed piled high with pillows and only the best and beyond her collection of of shoes and make up out into the hall stopping short as she was met with the sight she had been hoping for. She bit her lip she had realized even a single tear fell until Gialina wiped it away with her thumb.

"Going to hit me too?" she asked.

Only a few steps and she was in her arms, Gialina was closer to her in height though she often felt much more petite next to her when she took on more than she had to.

"....How I've missed you....welcome home." with a tight hold returned she didn't feel as fuzzy and was just glad Nadia could show her clearly...or maybe she could before who knew or cared.

"I missed you too." and she did, memory damage or not she recognized that hold.

She felt her hand in her purple locks stroking just slightly as she had so many times before before her, before Portia she hated those soft touches never met anyone she would accept for it headaches be damned she didn't want to get relief that way, through touch. Now she pulled away just slightly seeking a kiss that was different she remembered controlling herself before. Sure it was just a kiss as she felt Gialina using her tongue skillfully taking control away from her, though she had often fantasized what it was like while keeping a friendly distance. This she remembered, Gialina had been on her way out when she heard the screaming, mostly from Portia as Nadia sat calmly though she noticed more she wanted to rile her up, break up with her queen at least it seemed. She had been upset because she couldn't pull herself away from her magician she felt awful like she was just playing Nadia. Though she was assured it was fine it was much easier to share anyhow, she pulled back and bit her lip feeling hands giving her backside a squeeze the chastity belt's main feature was connected to something of a thong so she felt plenty she spread her legs thinking nothing of it until her thigh was gripped she moved away against the all flushed as she shook her head firmly.

"N...not there." she cleared her throat, celibacy really wasn't for her.

Gialina rested a hand against the wall on either side of her as she looked away she clicked her tongue.

"What are you hiding from me?" she asked pressing a kiss to her neck before reaching to massage her free breasts she'd been so distracted finally kissing her she hadn't noticed when her top was pulled down fighting the loose tie of her rob exposing much more of her than she wanted.

She shook her head absently rushing to right her clothes as Gialina pressed against her leaving a few sweet love bites.

"Gia please...don't...I can't." the shaky breathy voice was not her own and she wanted to will back to hell where it came from, she sighed maybe she was more like Lucio than she thought, shaking the thought from her mind she glared at the floor.

"Alright it doesn't have to go any further, though I wish you'd tell me what troubles you so." at Nadia's quiet head shake she smiled and kissed her cheek.

"For now, I"ll let it go."

She thanked her and thought to bring her to the room, though that wouldn't do Portia still needed a moment she moved to walk away and waggled her finger to get her to follow her to an empty room, after Julian told them what he knew it only added to her mood. Portia didn't want to hear it not yet but it was unavoidable, she seemed alright now but she wasn't going to get her memory back this way she closed the door behind her as soon as she found a suitable room. Usually just a sitting room though there was a blanket on the smaller bed with what one needed in a bedroom. Feeling a bit chilled moved to get under the blanket again it was still late yet though no doubt the sun would raise before long. Gialina looked down at her.

"lie with me and I'll talk."

She shifted next to her and pulled her against her she took in her sweetened lotion, the smell of the oils she used in her hair when she bathed it triggered a similar memory, Portia insisted on working in the garden she enjoyed it though her ways had effected her more than it appeared. Portia of course was well aware of how much she hated her brother's way of coping with more than he could handle while taking on more she didn't want to be like that and relied heavily on Nadia which she approved of. Gialina always noted her habit of showering those close to her with not just gifts but anything they desired while she was somewhat like Julian and wouldn't lean on anyone if she could help it always trying to prove herself to her older sisters, her parents, her people anyone that saw her too often for her to just relax. The magician took it into her hands to ease some of it if Nadia wouldn't come willingly she made her she didn't want her to run herself into the ground as unlike Julian her penchant for rough handling didn't have much of an outlet. The other would never admit how much she savored losing control of everything for those moments, even her simple request wasn't a strong willed demand her little ex maid didn't tire her out she just kept in her own feelings as she could and she could play it off better than anyone probably in the entire kingdom Gialina knew better. She ran her fingers through her hair and down her neck slowly though she only reached so much the way she snuggled against her coiled together the bed was just right she could almost doze off but she held on knowing the one she shared a bed with wasn't as relaxed as she should have been she still considered so many things bold and rarely let go as much as she thought she did.

Nadia wouldn't say it was a bad thing it was just different maybe that was why she hadn't been upset the first time they took a third.

"Do you remember when Portia first admitted she was interested in you?"

"A bit...she thought it was so unnatural to want both of us and thought you could do better." it at least ended a lot less awkward than she made it out to be.

Nadia thought it was better than her leaving though she was used to it with people that didn't matter she didn't give her heart so easily and wasn't about to sacrifice her lover, all the same it took very little effort to will her into Gialina's arms as well. She often commented how she could finally see how she won the other over. She looked so different they fit together differently but it was just as nice if not better still aroused she wanted release but what she kept from her she wasn't about to let loose from her cage.

"What about me?"

"I believe I just invited myself into your bath, you are still you're own level of tempting.." she ran her hands down her back over her silky wings that still clung rather tightly when she didn't need them Nadia let out a slow gasp they really were sensitive. 

It reminded her just how much time she really spent around Julian, he said as much but then she often hid them not needing them as much and of course Portia wasn't going to just play with them when they got as frisky as they could without her drawing attention to the part of her she hated most there usually wasn't much time for foreplay through the wings. 

"You torture yourself..Julian sleeping over a lot?" she teased as Nadia pouted, thankfully hidden from view.

"Sometimes he doesn't really like the palace and he is forever repeating it's too rich for him." all the same he had a thing about being alone and would show up usually through the window whenever he saw fit.

Not that she minded he was simply odd about that she wasn't even sure if he ended up staying, not that it mattered she would keep her for herself for now.

"There is something I have to discuss with you." Gialina said while she had her attention.

"What's that?" Nadia asked sinking in further.

Afraid, as strange as it was, to ask anything more she didn't know what would be too much and Asra warned them to be careful with her not sure of her worked up state this was easier she could listen instead.

"About Lucio and Valerius."

She pulled back slightly.

"He's been dead for some time and Valerius...well I haven't seen him in a while he only answers in letters now always sent through Melchior." she said absently the dog wasn't all that affectionate but he wasn't dangerous either he'd just sit with the letter in his mouth until she took it sometimes he'd take a treat sometimes he didn't he would just take off and she wouldn't see him again. Sometimes she wondered if he was an apparition from the rumors in the halls but it wasn't the oddest thing for her to feel.

"He's not dead, his soul was just separated from his body through a curse he's trapped in his wing with Valerius...though I'm not sure how much he can move."

Nadia gave her a wide eye stare as Gialina returned a plain look.

"He's no danger." she chose to omit too much but she hoped Nadia knew something though she had a feeling her hope wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"What does he want?"

"Nothing except a little company I wouldn't suggest you go in there I'm not sure of the strength of the curse and what it could do, but if you can think of anywhere he might have frequented that others didn't perhaps I can put him back together."

Nadia shook her head.

"He liked parties, hunting occaisionally, his pets...and being the center of the world that is all I've ever known about him..though I suspected he was fooling around with Valerius I'm sure you could gather that as well."

She sighed, perhaps she ought to try Julian, Nadia leaned against her again not sure what to think about that if she should be happy or not they were done but she wasn't completely heartless where she was concerned he was just the exhausting one in the memory of current lovers. She wondered though if he could come back what he would want when he was back to himself she wasn't going to just split the kingdom with him he didn't care about his people when he was alive. She looked up as Gialina kissed her nose tenderly.

"Don't look so sullen Countess no harm will come to anyone that much I can make sure of." she spoke with confidence though Nadia was still unsure.

"Do what you need to do."

"You don't want me to help him do you?"

"It's not that it's just...I need to see he can be trusted no more random fires,and you'll be safe." she cupped her cheek giving her a stormy look asking her to trust her completely.

"If I sense anything he'll lose his chance entirely."

She nodded much more firmly covering her hand with hers.

"....be careful." she wanted to say she loved her but she wasn't going to, what if she didn't love her back anymore? She couldn't help that with her memory loss but she had gotten closer to her perhaps even more than she had grown close to Portia.

"I will." there was only silence after allowing the countess to find sleep with her as hard as it was with her arousal going no where so long as she was this close to her or Portia it came as it could, she dreamt of a moody goat returning to the palace and what that could mean for the people he did in fact still have some supporters but not as many as he could have had.

Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter I know but I may update again today if anyone is really looking forward to it...day off so yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay


	5. His turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some altered pasts...I think since I haven't finished everything, it'll be a while but you know if you've made it this far stuff being different? That's probably obvious. Also I did a tiny bit of Muriel's route he is oddly adorable but then I guess you could say that about all of them in some way....so if you like him I may be plotting something for him too now.

.....

Julian looked in the library he had been roaming the halls liking the silence after a slow chat with the other ladies of Nadia's rowdy family, sometimes he slept here he was sure Nadia caught him at least once as she had a room set aside for him. It was plain black and white with a red blanket that stood out, a bathroom and a wardrobe..it was perfect to him. She knew he didn't want riches or anything he liked to be where his sister was his closest living family but it wasn't quite right to him. He felt much more comfortable in the little hidey hole space there was a rather large window leading to a tight balcony hidden by overgrown greenery though a thick dark curtain covered the rest it was cozy once used for a little leftover storage. He didn't feel so confined, and out of place here she probably knew him too well it was sort of strange but he didn't mind it, it was sort of nice to walk so freely and have people that only wanted to see him because they knew him. He shivered not wanting the past to get to him, not today, he stopped short seeing that Gialina was half asleep at one of the desks, she had scooped up Nadia and returned her to her main room less Portia end up angry with both of them and intended to borrow a book or two though she didn't get very far as the daze took over. He walked over to her and pushed her up just enough so that he take her from the uncomfortable desk to the armchair he sat down with her on his lap a blush finding it's way to his face as she nuzzled against him appreciating the warmth radiating from him. 

He sighed not sure what made the desire pop up...no that wasn't true at all he wanted her to be comfortable and he cared about her as much as staying in one place gave him hives he was happy to if she was there if he wasn't alone.

How difficult she made it to be alone.

His thoughts drifted to his sister she seemed to have such a happy normal relationship with Nadia he found himself jealous though he wasn't sure if it was because she had Nadia or because she had someone who could be with her in public because she was the type. He felt he was something of a shame upon most people though Gialina's treatment spared him some time to forget about it he only pictured a bit of time out and about beside her only for him to have to face the reality. What he found to be reality he looked away from her breathing heavy perhaps he ought to leave again, and actually say good bye to his sister so she wouldn't be upset. Though he'd already been away from her so long and she'd only just returned he wasn't so sure he could he sighed absently wrapping his arms around her as he buried his face against her wild hair.

"Gia....tell me what to do.."

"....You could..let me breathe a bit." he jumped nearly knocking her to the ground though she laughed and pulled away just enough to roll in his lap and face him, straddling him as best she could.

"You..." he blushed a deeper red looking away as she ran her thumb over his lip.

"You can't really move me without me knowing, I was waking up anyways." she mumbled around a yawn.

"...I thought you would wake up if I took you to my room, guess I could have gone with that." he said slyly.

"I guess." she teased leaning against him, mumbling to herself a bit as he stroked her hair.

"What troubles you so?" she asked.

"I don't know." it was probably the most straightforward answer he'd ever given.

Maybe out of anyone if he was honest.

"Something to do with me leaving?" she asked.

"Maybe a bit."

"And?"

He looked at her letting out a slow noise of appreciation as she applied pressure to his throat, he was stirring in a moment until she released him, if there was ever a better way to demand he'd slice through the one suggesting it.

"...I was...angry mostly because you didn't take me with you, I felt like of all the people I let get anyone near me you were the one and yet you didn't feel the same, every day that went on it got worse and now I could leave but I couldn't if you weren't there I don't want to spend each morning wondering which hard pill to swallow will be connected to you just not there." He sighed heavily as his chest rose and fell almost in time with agitated eyebrows before he paled a bit and looked down as she straightened up he gripped her biceps and rested his head against her chest.

"......"

"Julian you can talk to me, you know that don't you?"

He nodded.

"That's..the problem."

She cocked her head as he savored the rose scent she carried, just like before, it was just as soothing.

"I've always been able...to bear it all for you...even when i can't understand...what's wrong with me." _accept_

She smiled wrapping her arms around him.

"Really? No one else?" she asked slowly drawing circles on his back.

He shook his head.

"Not even Nadia?"

"Contrary to popular belief I don't actually sleep with everyone I call a friend."

She almost laughed.

"No you just fantasize."

"......Maybe a bit." he blushed as he heard the rumble of laughter in her light voice.

"This is what I'm talking about....I'll have no secrets left if this keeps up." he continued almost putting on a show though it didn't make him pull away from her either she rolled her eyes giving his head an affectionate rub.

He was hopeless, he clung to moments like these after working himself up over nothing, when he should be upset, or just because he woke up during the day complaining he was much more a night person. He stroked her sides he wasn't even sure he could show her the same he got from her ever since they first met he was drawn to her and at first it was enough to pull him in. She shifted so easily into the place he needed for once he woke up first and could leave and never look back and he didn't want to think about the next day when she'd be gone and it was all his fault. He looked up at her flushing as he saw the light affectionate look whether she remembered the connection as a whole or not she sure fell back into place, that was all that mattered to him.

"My frail dramatic man, is it really so terrible to speak freely with another?" she asked seeing a lot more in his gaze than he probably wanted to admit to.

He was quiet, trying to think of what to say it did put his mind at ease but then if he relaxed too much there was something in the back of his mind he really didn't want to face what he felt waiting for her to come back. Every day seemed worse than the last he was never busy enough to just work from sun up to to sun down and crash when he got home there was always time to think. Wonder what she was doing, if she was really caring herself as she should, if she thought about him at all only to get embarrassed because he couldn't hold a real relationship anyways. That left him crawling back to Mazelinka's complaining about some minor thing that he knew she knew didn't bother him anything to distract him for the day. He tightened his hold on her waist.

"It is if you'll leave."

She smiled at him though she couldn't help but feel guilty as little as she remembered about him, as normal as it felt to be with him like this she couldn't really think of what it would have done. She could see naturally how deeply it seemed to have effected him but she didn't know the right words to say or if he even needed words, was pain all he could really process or did he allow himself more anytime he was with her? It was a mess, she felt as though it wasn't the best to leave him alone, she wondered why didn't take him with her. He could have been a help, so obedient, she rubbed her head thinking perhaps he was sick and that's why she left but then that didn't really fill in the blanks either she did care about him. That much she could feel surely she wouldn't have just abandoned him when he wasn't well, or maybe she did for the better, he didn't seem like a pet she remembered plenty of those. Well trained whores that did anything you wanted with no real mind of their own anymore, no that didn't suit Julian either. She looked down as he sighed.

"Don't just slip into thought like I'm not here...." he mumbled.

She smirked.

"I was just wondering what I ought to do with you, openly admitting you think about others to your mistress, that's what you really meant isn't it?"

"D..don't change the subject." he didn't miss the change of her tone, and while it was distracting him for his mood .

"I mean you can't just fantasize without permission from me that leads to playing on your own, such a waste." She knew finding such ease to who she must have been meant she would need to spend a lot more time around them.

"I haven't..."

"You haven't what Jules?" she asked slowly pushing him back as she could giving his throat a nip here and there as she rubbed against the already prominent erection he tossed his head back her robe hadn't ridden up quite enough to expose her heat but enough and the small view of her had missed as well was teasing him for her. 

"That...er done that since you left, it didn't seem...right."

She looked at him.

"Did I command you to hold back?" did that mean he had been fine without her?

"...You said to behave...so I did, now I don't know what to do with myself.."

She stared at him in shock, if she was right on the years that was a lot of simple 'behaving' she shook her head.

"What did it mean to you to behave Julian?"

He looked down.

"Don't find my own release..don't run off just because you did...stay out of trouble..the usual."

"Julian..." she trailed off running her thumb over his plump bottom lip he struggled against her.

"Since you are so eager to follow my orders..perhaps that was cruel."

He didn't get to comment as she kissed him, it was the slowest peck, barely a kiss but she still sensed something off he wouldn't and slid off of him no matter how desperate he might have gotten.

"I'll give you a pass, I want you to get some rest and an actual meal, later I'll reward you." he swallowed slowly as his wings twitched a bit and he nodded, though he didn't seem all that upset by it. In fact he seemed relieved it was like permission to go back to the good old days, and he would do exactly as she told him.

She waited for him to be out of sight on his way to his room, she had a ghost to visit.

......

Eldesion had long since stopped following her around content to sleep outside Nadia's room though he woke sensing she could have been in danger and darted after her just in time to watch her go through that door. She almost fell as he bumped into her on the other side and looked over at him, she bent to pet him behind the ears she certainly felt a little off. She didn't want Julian to be in danger if he was going to be a trigger...she'd have to take him outside of the palace if that was the case. They walked until they found Melchior and Mercedes they weren't quite cowering ever the vigilant guard dogs but they refused to rejoin Lucio. 

"Stay with them." she commanded, he didn't seem so sure but nodded.

He didn't sit though he remained ready to pounce.

Stepping inside she watched him destroy his room further he sat on the floor, legs out stretched as he hunched over with his hands in his lap he really had the spoiled brat act down all the same she felt a little bad for him he wasn't an enemy. She wondered how many times she gave him that benefit of the doubt it wasn't all that bad but it wasn't very good either. She bent next to it took a moment before he noticed her and the furniture and remains stopped flying about he looked up and she stared at him, seeing his gaze glossy as if he'd cry if he could.

"What happened?" she had an idea but she wanted to know what he thought.

"...Why were you with him when I was calling you?" he snapped, not that his distraught voice had any power at all.

She cocked her head.

"You were calling me?"

"Don't play that! I know you heard me!" he growled then shattering the remains of glass of the vanity table...or what she assumed had once been a vanity table.

The unknown pile was dust down.

"How do you know that?" she asked calmly.

He shook his head.

"You were tired...I asked you to rest." she shook her head, not sure she liked that idea at all but that wasn't really the focus was it?

"Messing with my head? You must really like being alone in here." she said before she thought better of it, her sneer reminded him of Nadia's.

"How many more times are you going to give me that..it's like you don't care at all anymore..." he pouted then as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't care? Even though I sent Julian off and came right to you? Yeah I can see how that would make you feel like you don't value, here let me sit with you so you can feel abused too." she muttered snidely.

He sighed.

".....okay..okay...I didn't mean it like that...I don't know what's wrong with me.."

She stared at him though her gaze softened he wouldn't know as his head dropped, probably a little more insane than he used to be but she wasn't going to throw that in his face he seemed a different sort of hopeless already. She settled on the ground looking up as Eldesion followed Mercedes and Melchior inside, the dogs whined as he sniffed.

-They are probably the only ones that love him unconditionally...damn dogs.- she smiled as he attempted to sneer and looked at Lucio, it was nice and all but perhaps a little sad. He was so used to being what he thought was the center of the world he pushed countless people away maybe they were all he had right now she wondered if Valerius ever stepped by his side even.

"Are you really jealous of Julian?"

He nodded.

"And Nadia?"

He nodded again.

-Don't forget Portia and you know...everyone else with a pulse.- Eldesion added before she shushed him.

She couldn't really say much, they came to me? Sure but so did he, they reached out...well he wanted to, she had gotten close to them and she might have done for the same for him. Though she didn't really know if there was a spell she knew to get close to him. He was frustrated but with little left to break that was still satisfying he let out a bit of a cry and just glared at the ground wishing it would disappear, or cave in on any servants that might be underneath he wasn't sure. Anything to make him feel more than what he did now.

"Tell me what you're feeling."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm asking, that means I have to listen, it's all you I can't do anything with silence." she said gently.

He sighed.

"Just that....I think I understand how Julian feels now." she cocked her head curious about him concerning himself with another though maybe it was a welcome change she couldn't really say.

"How so?"

"I really......." he stopped and grit his teeth as best as he could anyhow.

She didn't say anything even to urge him he had to say it himself she knew that much about him the idea had to be his that much seemed to be true he shook his head, he didn't want to go on and say another word. She let him have his way this time but she didn't move to leave she absently pet Melchior she hadn't noticed when he finally dropped next to her while Mercedes was still pacing a bit. They just sat like that until Mercedes was comfortable and sitting next to them, Eldesion asleep again Melchior at ease Lucio didn't even make a noise. She slipped into an uneasy sleep after a moment too he just continued to stare at the floor.

He could take that much.

.........

When Gialina was awake again she only stared up at the ceiling she wasn't sure what time it was she was a little weary of leaving Lucio and sent a note with Melchior to Nadia hoping she would explain that Lucio was essentially..in one way or another alive and that she would give Julian what she promised after she was sure the palace was settled. Vague, to the point and she could just picture him flush with desire at least long enough to calm his nerves about Lucio. She wasn't sure what their relationship was but that could be said of a lot of them after of course Nadia and Portia. With her ways coming back so naturally she wondered how they all interacted with one another. She glanced at him as he finally looked at her again, his eyes were already red but there was a deeper tint to them, maybe he did actually cry while she was asleep.

When she didn't say anything he sighed heavily.

"..I hate myself." he finished.

She moved to sit up and looked him as he gripped his pants.

"...Why?"

"How I lived in life..is how I got like this...it's like some stupid fucked up story and you're forced to learn the lesson....I would become a cliché..." he mumbled.

She smiled then.

"It's more important that you can admit it...you suffer a lot more when your pride grows bigger than you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked sullenly.

"Nadia."

He stared at her as she adjusted her permission from the cold, dirty floor.

"She is proud of who she is, likes the finer things and seeing such around those she cares about, but she'll go into town, suffer with her people, she doesn't sneer at those that have less or those that can't enjoy the same with her no matter what she does....you never allowed yourself to break out of that mold. Though you didn't always agree with your mother and she wouldn't have found comfort in the things you like now you can't say you were really suffering until now can you? And before you start did you ever see yourself suffering until it was just based on what you didn't have?" He frowned but couldn't really argue that much, he had things he didn't like or appreciate but it was just different he built this life and vision for himself and having it ripped away was all he had.

"....I don't think so....is it too late to fix it?"

"I don't know."

He looked at her as she gave him a firm look.

"Don't give me that pouty look, you have to be willing to change, accept what is wrong and work toward it and I can't sugarcoat it you know how you are and I can tell that now." it was a touch endearing.

"If I do that...will you do something about my form..?" he asked slowly, maybe a bit worn out.

"Well...."

-You could do that thing...with the blood and the wavy hands.- Eldesion suggested.

She gave him a look.

"The what?"

Lucio turned his head to Eldesion wondering what he said.

"Your panther knows something? Tell me!" he reached for him and with little thought she reached out as Eldesion didn't much care to be touched by everyone, just as her fingers wrapped around his cold wrist they froze.

She could definitely seeing her fingers on the other side and squeeze as if he was there while Eldesion bent to look at the connection.

-Now that's a neat trick...maybe you don't need the wavy hand blood trick.-

She needed some kind of trick, was she supposed to know she could do that, she looked at Lucio he was crying again stuck in his pose his eyes fixed on her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna keep teasing the past as what fun is it if I just tell you everything I've changed when our apprentice is so confused...heh Okay maybe he could argue but again haven't finished what is available...so for this no.


	6. That contact

.....

He had moved closer and taken her hand he wasn't sure what he felt like to her but her hand was warm, something he didn't think he'd feel again she somewhat considered pulling a little bit away from him, though there was something oddly pure about the look in his eyes. Not that he was just something that was harder for him to fake she couldn't help but think she'd been unfair but even a little confused that stood out so much. Though perhaps it had been true once and he had really been trapped enough that even he couldn't take himself anymore. She did move though breaking the spell as she cupped his cheek he swallowed thickly, she could only imagine what the Devil had been up to trying to trap him to lead to this result. He leaned into the contact letting out, unnaturally so, a very un-Lucio like whine, why did it have to feel so good? He closed his tired as he savored it slowly. His body didn't throb, there wasn't arousal, he wasn't desiring for her to just rush it along, he only cared for the fact that he could feel another at all she watched him running her thumb along his cheek.

She frowned remembering a familiar night like this, burrowed deeply in the back of her mind, he had let go of his pride before and when they reunited it was much like this he'd been fighting an extra hand on the battlefield. She came to help the soldiers recover and a figure buried under rubble and dark black armor scuffed and cut to high hell not high quality in the least, almost laughably so, though she paled wondering who had given the poor fool such a thing and who might be close by. She couldn't remember what the war had been about, she assumed it had to do with trade routes or something as there wasn't a sign of damage that it was for more. She was about to leave the person to get a shovel and at least put the soul to rest only when she heard a groan, as she was given a bag of various oils and such for wounds she bent down to push off what she could and shakily brush off what she couldn't with a bit of well placed magic. Only for the helmet to come off, she still remembered the bruises, swollen eyes, cut lip a blossom of black and blue leaving him nearly unrecognizable. Though the blood, grime filled blond hair was just a dead give away, she swallowed thickly they had recovered what was left of his armor with no remains inside everyone wondered where the crazy Count had gone to without his armor on. She moved to help him sit up, only to be startled but what was just a dark face in her memory now. A nearly nude soldier significantly smaller than Lucio but the breathable armor his mother designed, despite her preference, with some of the other plague doctors which only helped when the idea arose that various plagues that had come and gone may stem from metals used close to the body. 

Well it helped fit it a bit, it was Vesuvia's poorest point having had a string of other little battles some of the volunteers provided their own armor, she remembered he sacrificed himself for that, he'd gotten very lucky not something she could register right now but he was stronger than he looked at his worst.

While he healed whether she was there or not she was told he was a very difficult patient sensitive to the various burn and other slices that stood out quite a bit more on his current form, when the pain faded and he as he described ended up too tired to sleep he had shifted against her the first time she was able to visit and they were alone. She didn't know what she had been doing but he easily conned her into lying in bed next to him, on top of the covers though he hadn't been handsy then either it certainly created a tenderness for him though he continued to pretend it never happened and was back to himself as soon as he could sit up without assistant she remembered.

She pulled back in a moment, lost in a thought she had slipped much too close and given him the kiss he wanted, his gaze was wide for a moment mostly because she stopped she pulled her hand away and shook her head. Such an impossible man he was, he swallowed thickly, mostly out of habit.

"...You didn't need to stop..." he said quietly, so much so she almost didn't hear him.

"Or I shouldn't have started...feeling up a spirit is not on my bucket list." he sighed but he didn't argue, knowing what she did she guessed it both wasn't the oddest thing and that he wasn't a spirit in the literal way. She just felt for a moment he was showing his desperation so freely she would be taking advantage he might want it he might want a lot of things but she wasn't so sure it was best to make the decision on what was and wasn't okay.

Not like this.

"Will you hold me now instead then?" he asked still feeling the rising heat where he thought he'd long lost it.

He wished he could say he knew it, that he expected it but every day he wished he could at least see if her powers would be different where Asra could stop by and not notice him, only for him to spend another day alone, another hour wishing for something new to break, another minute aching for all he wanted. Now here she was and it he felt out of sorts he couldn't say anything more for once he didn't want to be in control she was always different and he swore to himself at least that he wouldn't treat her the same as he would any other woman. He didn't know if it was difficult or if he had been wishing so long it was truly better than nothing if she just didn't leave. Not that all his thoughts were entirely pure hell he was satisfied his mind could even still go there, he was pleased at least she didn't take off, he bit his lip as she sat in thought, how soft her lips had been the difference in temperature had been more pleasant than he thought it would. Maybe Julian was on to something, not that he could really be submissive...maybe a switch to the right person, though the teasing with ice and warm coal, he may have to give that another try. He shook his head eyeing her as she moved to stand.

She looked him over examining the room, she didn't see anything else a miss and the longer she was quiet the longer it stayed, he looked apprehensive but seemed prepared to accept her choice either way it was all she really wanted to see. She moved to the remains of the bed and swirled her finger around, it was a rather minor spell she picked up, she couldn't remember if they were a poor nation or if they didn't trust her and put her up in the slums. Though she found a use for it with the second hand furniture. The blankets were cleaned and properly folded, the curtain seemed to restitch itself to cover the cleaner place with some sort of protection she tugged off her outer robes as it began to heat up a bit. 

"I'll be back after I check on Valerius, lay here and wait for me."

He perked at the idea.

"Are you going to bring Valerius back with you?" he asked.

She cocked her head.

"Do you want me to?"

He stood slowly in thought before he nodded.

"He's really...worked himself into hell working for me...it's not fair but it is what it is, he can pretend but not with you."

She cocked her head, a touch confused about Valerius and Lucio were they struggling with their preference and needed an excuse or had they actually had something trying to please Lucio together she wasn't sure which she'd prefer either damned together was still together after all.

.....

She turned on her heel as he got behind the curtain, she couldn't do much else the room was still cursed but one item and a few stray pieces she could play with. It was a strong force keeping it that way she wondered if she left for longer than a few minutes if it would revert back to normal, she peeked in his room and saw the bundle sprawled out once again under that damn cape. His breath was heavy she wondered if he had trouble sleeping or if she had actually missed an imp attack, obviously the Devil played some part in this but she could just tell he was working through another and she doubted how much she could help either of them. She bent next to him and moved to touch his forehead only to jerk away from the feel of heat, she rolled him over on his back and pushed the cape off, on the human half she flushed he was something of a mix up close...was it his right arm last time that had been demonic or his left either way it had switched, his head remained the same and his left leg though the touches of fur ended just barely over each limb a section of his collarbone and his right arm, then his leg leaving the rest a currently flushed bit of ivory skin. She covered his generous manhood sparing him some dignity but staring at his eyes as she looked him over lost in his fever she didn't think he would notice. She raised her right hand and looked at it focusing only on the grooves of it until she noticed the pale frost, another minor spell though she had no reference for it. Maybe it came from Asra for all she knew, she moved to stroke his chest, the chill of her hand fighting the fever one slow stroke at a time, that was why she didn't freeze her entire hand that might actually throw him into shock.

He grunted, she couldn't really decide what that meant with both eyes shut this time but he responded easily enough, she wasn't entirely sure if he was sick or if the demon that had a hold of him was in heat though either way the fever would probably kill him if it came from the curse. 

He would just have to deal with it.

Valerius opened his eyes his vision was a little blurry but he focused on her he wanted to throw...herself at her, just pick her up make a clone and throw with all his mind, not that that made any sense but it was the closet thing next to him. Though his mind briefly focused on her hands and they felt traveling up and down his torso almost avoiding the raising pressure he needed real relief from he swallowed the lump in his throat as he still couldn't voice himself properly. He tried to think did that woman touch him like Gialina had? He caught himself spreading his legs and snarled as he finally shoved her back and scooted away from her. He was breathing heavily as he glared at the ground, his face even more flushed.

"....K...keep your distance temptress, you won't win me over that easily!" he coughed and looked at the floor possibly even more flushed as she shook her head.

"I'm not..."

"Shut up! Get out of my head." he coughed again as she sighed thinking perhaps Lucio's words were the problem.

He thought she was pretending to be herself what could she do if they didn't feel wronged by her?

She moved to sit next to him, he made a noise but seemed a little too worn out to go beyond that he tensed feeling her hand in his hair.

"Don't be that way Valerius, whether you want to believe it or not I am me, Lucio wants to see you consider me a ticket to him."

She froze seeing that pained look.

"Now I know you're toying with me....have I not had enough vile bastard...? I know Lucio is dead....where do you get off telling me otherwise as if I don't know him?" the passion not a touch damaged by his mood.

"Okay...let's say I am whoever you think i am." he glared at her but didn't have much else to say.

Aside from the expected 'you are'.

"Is coming with me now to see if he's there any worse than what you get alone in here?" she asked as he stood slowly she moved doing the same.

He frowned but looked away from her covering his head with his hood she couldn't tell what he was thinking but as he fiddled with the cloth she could tell he was battling point A with B, he moved toward the door but stayed still after a moment he looked in her direction.

"Are we going or not?" she smiled, well at least something worked, she just wished she knew who he thought she was.

.....

She expected at least a hug or even an awkward smile though they just stood at arms length looking one another over, Lucio chewed his lip as he looked over at her she smiled as she couldn't really direct him Valerius shifted slightly, as he looked at him Lucio reached toward him and he quickly raised his human arm still as he watched Lucio's hand make contact with it. Her grin grew more pronounced as she looked over though she kept her place on the bed she hadn't been back long she wanted a little more rest she felt she had been bouncing around since she came back, which she had but doing it and feeling it later were two different things. She settled back against the pillows soon enough she was easily out which left Lucio and Valerius to join her at least beyond the curtain, the imps tried to come for Valerius and he near panicked and grabbed for Gialina being closet to the door. Though he found they couldn't pass the curtain he swallowed thickly looking over at her.

"Is that really her?" he asked quietly.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" Lucio asked.

Valerius shook his head still reeling, the other was a powerful witch too she could have gotten bored from regular torture and was playing with his mind, he was a little pissed it was working so well but he had spent years in near constant pain from the attacks and recovering he wanted to believe they were there, which only served to piss him off more. He couldn't recall when he started relying on others as much as he did, especially these two, but it seemed to be strong. Lucio wanted him to hug him too but it didn't feel as right to ask, Gialina could help him out without damning herself in the process so perhaps she could forgive him but it was different for the Consul he felt guilty either way. Guilt was new to him but it was there he didn't like it, he shifted so he could lay behind her and rest his head on her shoulder how he wanted to disappear it was really sticking in his gut. He was also upset as Valerius was things used to be easier of that he was sure, he started when she shifted in her sleep and moved her arms a yawn barely an indication she was any sort of awake, but then she hadn't denied him. He returned to her, this time in her arms satisfied as he felt her hand in his hair. He wasn't even sure he deserved that much but she was going to have to push much harder in the other direction if she didn't want him around. He guessed he was still selfish but he didn't care she made it too easy to come to her. Valerius watched them almost ready to go back to his solitary hideout. She shifted again so Lucio was more on one side while she was on her back only holding him with one arm while she waved the other closer. He stared at her open mouthed, she was trying real hard to fuck with him. He knew he didn't care about Gialina they used to fight all the time though he was tired again and at least scooted back against the pillows somewhat against her, she smiled absently...if possible they had both become much more impossible than Julian. She was going to have to reward him extra though she knew he needed help too she couldn't get to them all in one, not to mention Valerius only seemed at ease now cause of Lucio and he barely spoke to him she would need more for now she could sleep...they would need time to chat and she still had a doctor to visit...oh and naturally his sister.

.....


	7. Relieving the doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudo :D
> 
> Warning....time to encounter some fun with a C boy as for my description of them it should be pretty obvious when we get to that part if you want to skip, otherwise...keep on keeping on.

.....

Julian glanced around his current place annoyed, he sat in his office that had been a gift from Nadia, it was a simple little space unlike Asra's shop his room was completely closed off he had another door locked in that separated him from his patience. He didn't want to let it out though as far as admitting went he didn't just dislike the place he hated it, he hated the plain black walls and dark flooring, the red and gray accents that gave a comfortable resting place for the ill. The operation room and hum of the few machines that had received in a treaty with Nadia's parents as they let their daughter behave even more independently...everything was just the next worse thing. The décor was fine in itself it was the rest of the silence knowing he was eating alone and going to bed alone and he had to that was driving him up the wall and under every horse and carriage that sailed through the streets. He wanted to work with the people but he preferred doing so at the palace though being there specifically with Valdemar made him feel sick. They had more of a history than he wanted to dwell on and the curious man was worse than a typical psychopath. He was never rough how Julian preferred and that wasn't the problem, if that was all it was even Julian could work with it. The guy was a freak always groping and touching as he was trying to get closer to Nadia's favorite organs...considering he didn't think of many as people, just skin suits with goodies inside. That was a very serious line Julian wasn't interested in crossing. He shivered thinking of that creepy grin as he showed him his version of 'playing doctor' they couldn't be alone together. That had been proven the one time Nadia came to check on him worried he'd been stuck with the other too long, he'd woken up drugged as they she was helping him out of finding out just what that game meant.

Many thought she should get rid of him though thinking like her mother she couldn't just let him go he knew too many secrets and she couldn't kill him he was protected, they couldn't figure out why but he couldn't be harmed by anyone he didn't have any demands though he was aware that he could do as he pleased for the most part. That left him mostly in charge of punishing criminals to practice whatever new procedure he wanted. Anyone outside of the circle, so to speak, that may have heard about his freedom thought he only had this ability in Vesuvia and that kept him there but then he didn't seem to have any fears at all Julian thought he just liked to be where he was known so he didn't have to waste his form of playtime on introductions.

He shivered again hearing the door open bringing him from his thoughts he sighed and moved past the counter to the waiting room, he stopped short seeing it was Gialina she closed the door behind her he had been prepared to lock up though he often tried to avoid resting alone if he was chased off here and allowed for a few visits. Though it was fairly early the next day most needed him at night, he started to speak as she tapped her own lips to tell him to be silent. He did as he was told watching her lock the door and she turned to rest one hand on her hip while waving the other to indicate he should head upstairs, he swallowed the forming lump in his throat..was it finally time to be rewarded? He wanted to be grateful but it was always like this, he didn't recall her being as confident...she could dominate with the best of them but there was always some shaky collectedness about her he guessed he could call it. This was different.

He loved it too.

She followed behind him and let him lock the door to his personal space indicating he had no reason to leave after, his room was even more bare, a few basic things in the kitchen like space and a raised bit of fluff he called a bed. She shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at him, he was back in his usual tight pants and tight boots with a shirt that bared the rest, he pulled off sexy pirate a little too well. She waved her hand and soon the room was filled with something of a pleasant sea tune not quite a jaunty pirate tune but something sultry one wouldn't mind settling to at least to her.

"Be a dear...feel the music and give me a show."

He bit his lip..she wanted a strip tease? Flushed he didn't even nod he listened for a moment, trying to please an audience used to be much easier, she only gave him a brief smile before he sighed and tried his best. Where he felt nerve from the sway of his hips to a slow step in a slow senuous circle she was pleased to find the fluid motion to but a cobra to shame. She vaugely remembered, and only because it showed, that he learned this as he wasn't particularly picky about bed partners, men and women wanted different things. Those that wanted the same thing well they weren't usually in the same room at the same time it was worth learning. She felt a familiar heat raising as almost too slowly for the jovial tune got to his buttons, slipping forward a bit as she raised her elbow on her knee to rest her chin on her palm she could almost picture it wasn't the first time..well maybe for Julian but she had asked before. She just couldn't remember the dancer, her smirk grew as he dropped his shirt she had a feeling from the look on his face coupled with his very, consider his pants, obvious erection he both knew and had no clue how good looking he was. She felt the need to walk toward him and ease his nerves for a moment but she stayed remembering if he was a little embarrassed but it was working on him he was in his element. As odd as it was, it was normal too.

just as he loosened up his pants she held up her hand seeing the curls of a man's hair as he sauntered toward her on her beckoning she resisted the urge to tell him to crawl, it was enough he didn't have any under garments. He watched her nails glow as another queue told him to straddle her, a rather simple spell she didn't want him to stop to get his pants free from his boots. She was curious about who they come from he had a rather tall masculine figure usually but nearly bare as her nails made careful work of his pants leaving his boots while he straddled her...he painted some sort of picture. There was a definite curve there she wondered if there were any woman he gave body image issues...it was sort of funny to think of. she left a few shreds covering his erection as her nails returned to normal she stroked his thighs as he leaned over her. This was much easier than hoping he looked right and she wasn't laughing at him, he shut his eyes as she slowly ran from inner thigh to his sac he bit his lip. He only focused on her fingers carefully massaging the tender flesh he was arching as he could in a moment before she stopped entirely. He was breathing heavily as he stared down at her, he had a different sort of bedroom gaze as his breath came from oddly pretty parted lips.

"On your back Jules."

For once he tensed.

"Don't tell me you're choosing now to get shy?" she teased, her tone willing a slight moan from his throat, he shook his head.

"Then do as your told."

He looked down and moved his leg to roll on his back grateful his bed was close to the wall less he'd fall off, she shifted so she was on her knees between his partially parted legs.

"Of the things I remember...it stands out how you used to pleasure yourself for me, why don't you refresh my memory?"

He seemed even redder but there was no question and here she could see it in his gaze there was genuine, raw trust, no matter what she forgot he was hers a long time ago, she smiled as he wrapped his hands around his shaft avoiding the weeping head he only paused as she leaned over him slightly to capture his lips in hers. She felt a brush of his free arm as if he considered wrapping his arm around her and thought better of it in the same motion. Though his mouth had a mind of his own he couldn't really submit much as her tongue danced with his how he needed to feel more. He found it laughable himself what he felt embarrassed by and what he didn't. He never had issue with his desire for her she could do anything to him, even leave he was still mostly miffed she didn't take him with her he would have done everything she said and stayed out of the way..what did she need to do on her own?

She pulled away before he was too lost away running her finger up her stomach to take the light bit of precum where she rubbed against him, he swore he could have cum then watching her lick her finger clean. He paled a bit he hadn't seen her release her robe at all her breasts were still covered a bit too much for his liking in the moment, she nodded and he started pumping freely as she watched from her place barely hanging over her he didn't think he'd really hang on that long. He had holding back down to an art so he wasn't bursting at the seams from the first let go but then he wasn't trying to hold back really only focusing on her face, less she tell him to stop and he miss it. Though she wouldn't she could watch the warring emotions on his face, she could let him have that, he looked tired anyhow a little treat before he went to bed finally. It came to mind how he worked between the two places, with the help of her and Asra he had something of a portal between the rooms...Valdemar couldn't use it but it was up to him where they would meet him he made house calls when time was desperate. No matter how much he wandered the halls far from the other doctor, he deserved a break she teased his sac giving the slightest squeeze something of a pinch he cried out as she promptly pushed him over the edge with the simple action, not that she wanted to do any damage she just had something of a muscle memory for what he liked, he panted, flushed as stream after stream washed over his tight abs. Thinking little of how he moved his hips were she could see, her gaze caught the wetness pooling under him how strange, while he was still just slightly distracted by the after glow she released his sac and trailed lower he shot up in a moment of realization just as she felt the wet lips hidden from view less she back up and demand he spread his legs further.

Had he been red before he rivaled the finest crab now as she looked at him, though she didn't say anything she only applied a bit of pressure he grit his teeth as she slipped inside, he may have walked in on Nadia after she ran out of bathroom naked upon finding Vlastomil let one of his damn pets free in the palace. Only to lose it as Volta began to wonder what one of them might taste like she forbid him to speak of it in such a tone with that fierce look she never turned his way...he knew she was ashamed. She wouldn't hear what he had to say about it trying to ease his nerves, considering it happened to him to, he didn't know he felt about it he'd gotten curious but he wasn't sure what to do with them. He had taken women to his bed before Gialina sure enough but it was a little different when trying to pleasure yourself with a part you've never had. It's like poking at a lump your doctor can't remove yet but it's not killing you just a fleshy mass. Though now as she explored the tight walls of a slit never used he had spread further gripping her shoulders. She smirked satisfied with the reaction she scissored freely as he gasped out her name not sure he was understanding in English..he didn't know when she gave him a second one but how he needed more she pressed on his chest and he released her slowly laying back against the pillow whining as he rolled his hips she grip his lap as he covered his face barely looking at her through the parted digits.

"Calm yourself pet, I'll let you cum."

He grit his teeth gripping the blankets then, he guessed he should feel some shame, Nadia's reaction to this forgein addition seemed practical enough but he couldn't respond that way when it felt like this though he'd never been a normal man had he? He wasn't sure he only called out tongue hanging freely as she found that sweet spot some women would die without finding. He really was a sensitive responsive mess soon he was releasing again, curious enough through both parts that made him whole now he twitched as she pulled her fingers away watching him come down from the stars as his expression suggested she bent over him and kissed his forehead.

"Don't sleep in a mess luv, come have a bath with me first."

Whatever she wanted...if only she'd touch him again..and she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, short I know but I've been plotting on this chapter long enough haven't I?


	8. The tired giant and a broken promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have given Asra a little wiggle room and tried his first three before work...so he may get some screen time, but we'll see, in case he's your thing, I mean he certainly is pretty at least. Though without spoiling anything if anyone happens to read this that's wants to play.....shame on him for what he was doing to my boy.
> 
> SO.....yeah that's how he ended up "watching"
> 
> Also I had to just watch someone else go through what there is of Muriel's route as I warned you things would change but I wanted a little base....still I mean really I can only picture Julian as a Masochist so there's a little something of everyone in....everyone now the too long didn't read but makes no sense cause this is a story....it's time for Muriel to make an appearance that loveable well trained killing teddy bear.

......

Julian sighed it was heaven and he was quite sure he never desired to be there before, but leaning against his mistress safely tucked away he could not only picture and desire it but accept it in full. He didn't want her to leave but he knew she had others to speak with, things to do, he just wanted to be what he thought was selfish a little while longer, he was still a bit taller than her but the bathing room which was smaller than Nadia's was at least big enough for three. She wondered if...no she didn't wonder one bit there were too many involved too many curious memories there had to have been at least one other that was definitely in here with us. She wished she could tell but the plum lotion, and sweet cream, even the pomegrante were all things he would use...she wondered, who maybe Lucio? He may be particular about Valerius now but what about before? He rested his head on her shoulder as best he could bringing her from her thoughts as a few stray strands of red tickled her neck. She sighed heavily and looked him over still a bit flushed from desire the warmth of the sweet smelling water wasn't really helping...or was it? She thought he looked delicious and he knew it he spread his legs at her inspection. Giving his inner thigh a well timed slap earning a throaty moan she smirked.

"That's all you get luv, I've been waiting for your sister to calm down but she won't forgive me if I keep her waiting too long."

He shook his head.

"She couldn't stay mad at you, none of us could..you have something about you." he said dreamily as she kissed his neck, when had they shifted? He wasn't sure though he pulled her closer all the same enjoying the swish of the water dancing with them.

She gave him a slow kiss not sure how long they had been in there they had sat in silence he watched her trace soapy circles on his pale arm snuggling against him as she could honestly he could have taken her then but he wanted her to reward him again so he held back.

Watching her stand it became a lot harder, he moved to follow her and wrapped his arms around her they made something of sight for the one watching them his gaze briefly passed over Julian's masculine, and soaking form before settling on Gialina she was perky and curvy in all the right places. He swallowed thickly not sure she realized she called him he didn't think he should be watching them no, but that didn't stop him...he'd never considered himself much of a voyeur though watching her so eagerly bestow the affection he just knew Julian was desperate for while they both seemed to take some pleasure from keeping it at there, could change one's mind.

She pulled him from the tub and emptied the tub with a snap of her fingers before she pulled out a towel to dry him, he was getting tired, you couldn't tell from undoubtedly the healthiest part of him but it was in his gaze. She lead him to bed when they were properly dried and and he had slipped into proper pajamas before she left him with a sleep spell to keep him at ease. Sure he was probaly rhe best masochist you could ask for but out of his limits..well he didn't always focus on the needs he needed. He didn't want to be alone while accepting she would need to go she didn't want him up and fretting over it she kissed his forehead and sent him off as the water hugging her curves were dried with a wave of her hand Asra's view was lost. He swallowed thickly staring at his lap wondering when the hell he started touching himself, that simply wouldn't do, she wasn't even there to do anything about it. He sighed and dropped his head on the desk startling Faust as his cup of tea hit the floor, no that wouldn't do at all just because she was back his resolve was weak, this he knew. He just had no idea how bad it had gotten.

....

Gialina yawned as she walked through the marketplace she knew she could have used the portal in Julian's office but instead decided to try and find something that Portia would like. She wasn't much for buying affection but she felt like she ought to be a little afraid of Portia, no matter how she handled her brother the woman was entirelly different she sighed, wishing the haze would go away but she wasn't that lucky she jumped as she heard growling, she paused and looked around the streets were still fairly busy she took note of a few that had a few extra additions...the literally pig nosed vendor, a few women with three sets of arms, and one too many with the working bottom of a caterpillar. Mixed with all the humans that survived the plague it painted an interesting picture and she had no idea where the noise was coming from thanks to it she stumbled and hit the ground, letting out a sharp cry of pain at feeling a bite on her hand and looked to see where it came from and stared at the angry wolf glaring at her. She pulled away and was in front of her in a moment as Eldesion came seemingly from nowhere he bared his fangs though she growled back really not caring what he thought...something a fuck you from a....dog to a cat.

She held her wounded hand to the wolf and her free hand to Eldesion and shook her head as the wolf howled.

-Bad dog!-

"El stop it, why are you upset girl?" she tried, the wolf only snorted and darted off, she sighed heavily as Eldesion licked her hand to heal it before they took off after him not noticing as the crowd that watched seemed to have forgotten the whole thing and it was business as usual.

...

Running to the forest proved no easy task, she both felt like she couldn't remember the obstacles and that they hadn't been there before she left, a mess in her head but it was how it was. They hopped over stumps that seemed to glide to block them and through trees that very literally split in half hoping to knock out both of them, rolling under fallen logs was a little rougher until the light was taken. It was a powerful hex...was it all Lucio's doing? She didn't know she didn't want to blame him but it did seem like something stupid the Devil would throw in just for kicks. She took a slow breath feeling a throbbing ache coming to her head as she moved closer though she continued past a lake that didn't seem to be in the right place, past a meadow she couldn't remember in the least. She found the wolf in front of a tree partially burned and cut at an angle like a spell gone wrong and beneath it a figure that could have been mistaken for stone, until his very human arm came out to give the wolf a pat though she whined, not satisfied in the least. His head shot up as Eldesion sniffed she could really only see his mouth past the overhang of thick black strands of hair and the shredded cloak, he stood slowly easily surpassing what was left of the tree he was surely taller than Julian though from the distance he seemed much bigger. She hadn't realized she was short of breath until he seemed to split in two, was he coming closer to her? She couldn't tell as she backed up and fell back she vaguely heard Eldesion say something had someone grabbed her? It didn't feel like the forest floor...

....

He looked over Gialina's limp form once again as he stirred the pot of bland soup in his little hut, he had sense added something of a bathing room and bathroom, something of a gift from Nadia so he didn't have to go into town to take care of his needs. As lonely as he could get avoiding crowds at all costs became his own bit of art. As Julian would say, which he did a lot after Asra blended a bit of myrrh with trinkets their little group could keep sometimes they came to visit, he didn't have much use for it as he spent such a limited time here and it took a lot of fighting from his companion to even get him to come here, they couldn't forget what he didn't know he was sure they found him strange always sitting outside by the burnt tree almost afraid to leave it losing another word as every day went by he grew anxious. He didn't want to waste time Gialina was the one who forced him to be more social, that uprooted his life, pulled him along no matter how much he didn't want to go...who gave him something to look forward to. He frowned though his face was red Eldesion watched him curiously before hopping off the ground in surprise as she shot up and out of bed as if someone shocked her. She shook her head quickly trying to remember where she was, stumbling back into her seat as he moved in the small room grabbing her attention. She stared at him blankly before looking at Eldesion.

He struggled to find the right words but all his training, in social skills lost he could only nod toward the pouch beside the nightstand, looking away quickly giving her an awkward view as she moved to grab it. They sat in silence for some time before she cleared her throat.

"...W..who are you guys..?" he about knocked the pot over as he stood his cloak fell revealing the dark wrap around him his second set of flattened ears, matching his wolf's as his limp tail only moved from the sudden movement. Eldesion gave her a wide eyed look trying to communicate with her but she was a little stuck looking up at him he swallowed thickly ache settling in his chest he had been preparing himself thinking of what he could possibly say but it was all gone he was angry..hurt...lost she promised not to forget him and in one second around him and then some she really lost him

He shook his head.

It didn't matter, nothing did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay it's probably coming off like Portia is getting the short end of the stick but it's not really her time that was more of a nod to the reader that I haven't forgotten about her but things do happen to change up plans....yeah that's my excuse.
> 
> Short cause I'm half way evil and half way...need to make dinner.


	9. Ease from a mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean it's obvious who I'm talking about but I sort of went with, yeah the readers know but clearly she doesn't...I'm a pain that way, kay enjoy.

.....

At an impasse they could only have dinner mostly staring at the opposite walls looking at her as she stared at the broken bowl of soup in her hand Eldesion hung his head, saddened she couldn't hear him, she just looked between them unsure why they were upset and why it bothered her so much. She set the bowl down and offered a comforting pet to Eldesion though she didn't know what to do about the other. He was huge and looked aggravated, but there was more there and she wasn't clear on it, really it worried her more than him just being silent. At least she felt she trusted him, he could have sent his wolf to get Asra but he worried it was bad enough she took off to get Gialina if he directly ordered her she might get hurt by the cursed forest, again. He glanced at her foreleg that had a scar that stood out, not a bit of hair growing anywhere near it, feeling guilty he knew he would just have to force himself up or they would get nowhere he look at her and flushed not sure what to say. He had grown so used to her handling the talking now she needed help and he felt a failure he jumped as she bent in front of him..she was still too light footed for his liking. He hadn't heard her set the bowl down or get off the bed, she was just there with a free hand.

"....The way you keep looking at me....are we involved?....I mean is that what's bothering you?" she asked trying to get his life story from his startled eyes.

He swallowed thickly as Eldesion peeked over her shoulder, head cocked she nodded slowly as she flushed.

"....I'm sorry I don't remember....I don't know what happened.." he shook his head, he didn't know either and he couldn't even blame her for it, well he supposed he could but it didn't feel right. Not so much a moral thing he just, desperately wished she remembered him so things could go back to normal.

He sighed at the thought, perhaps Julian wasn't so different from him he shook his head, nope he wouldn't go there. He was still shaken from the memory of walking in on them during one of their games he couldn't comprehend taking pleasure from pain and feared she would do as such to him it had taken a week of coaxing to convince him that was only what Julian liked it had been a light play day but chained up, sweating, red, and pleading....it was enough for him to take the wrong way. All the same there were other memories to consider, they weren't sure who knew about his "gift" but they noticed as Vesuvia started recover that many....many....many people remembered him and while some kept their distance amazed, others were much harsher. He'd never go crying to Nadia but she had witnessed some harsh treatment and he never did see that baker again, Gialina had already been gone and he knew Nadia wrote to her, he didn't know if she responded but he did have a reason to beg Nadia then. Don't tell her she would freak, that said he grew quite comfortable again never leaving his hut. He swallowed the lump in his throat as she watched him waiting patiently for an answer how could she forget him, but still know to be that way with him? With her help, or pushing when he was in a bad mood, he had come to appreciate the others taking time include him when he didn't even know he wanted to be.

Though they were careful it simply wasn't the same as her approach, overcome for a very un-like him manner he leaned forward and gave her the lightest answer he could against her warm lips she almost didn't have time to react as his flushed face tilted downward refusing to meet her eye. May she never know the effort on his part it took to do that when the words simply wouldn't come, he remembered it being easier to talk to her before he guessed he was still angry enough to hold a grudge he just...didn't care for her any less it was a rather confusing mood for the gentle giant to be in perhaps Portia rubbed off on him a bit with the way she teased Nadia. Granted he didn't feel very playful he just wanted this lump of frustration in his chest to go away, he braved a brief glance and saw pretty light pink coming to her face, she was still a beauty but he found he could appreciate that from Nadia and Portia too, it was just another thing that was different with her.

She nodded as she smiled though it was brief, since it was obvious enough, at least she thought that he was upset and she knew it was justified if they were together and she just woke up not knowing who he was. He looked up as his wolf came with a book in her mouth tail wagging a bit this time, Gialina took the book as he patted her head relieved he wouldn't have to try to say anything more as he looked away, she glanced at him before opening the book she couldn't help but think the hulking figure was...decidedly adorable. She opened the cover and her gaze widened looking at the words.

-Inanna, be a good girl when the time is right I need you to come bite me, I wont be able to remember you otherwise. Gia

She stared at the words, though Eldesion healed it, she wasn't saved from light scarring she wondered how long ago that was because she couldn't remember she pointed at the wolf.

"Inanna?"

She let out a bark, howl,gruffle of sorts and wagged her tail more quickly, she groaned as her head throbbed....there it was she remembered Inanna, magical she may be couldn't read. The words were charmed she was given time to complete the order and came when she thought the time was right which was hard to pick she could take a look make sure she was alright and return to Muriel but she knew her master and how he was with people even those he cared about, no especially those he cared about. That, she did get, Gialina patted her head gently.

"Good girl." Inanna licked her injured head that patted her removing the scar, okay magical she was but she was still silent perhaps that was what made her just right for Muriel.

She turned the page, occasionally feeling a touch of pain in her head as she remembered mostly blurred images where Inanna was included, she looked at Eldesion was still sulking...how dare she choose a dog over him, the nerve. She smiled slightly and waved him forward but he only shook his head, she better remember him too if she expected him anywhere near her. She looked down as Inanna nosed the page and turned it so she could see a group of photos he tried to hide behind a hood in one only for her to catch him and force it down giving him a kiss her cheeks colored again imagining herself as the lead because he was embarrassed....he was adorable. She looked at him as he remained flushed his eyes on that cursed photo. Though he still passed a grateful look to Inanna who sat proudly waving her tail peacefully, she continued looking through the photos and found a few mostly in the forest with him she paused at a group photo she had, she sat on his lap though he looked ready to bolt he had rather impulsively wrapped his arms around her her tiny waist Portia stood next to Julian who had put two fingers behind his head and grinned as Asra stood beside Nadia she couldn't help but think someone was missing but she smiled as they all mostly seemed to keep him at least sitting, in the next one they had fallen thanks to Inanna apparently playing with Faust she smiled as the wolf happily kept her seat on top of the overturned Countess she frowned though seeing notes there with descriptions of each.

-You may not remember Valerius and Lucio but they are not pictured here...Val is, well he's you know hard to get along with sometimes and Lucio is blond, and loud the others will show you. Don't forget Chandra, Pepi, Mercedes, Melchior, Malak, Faust, they come by name and however long it takes to see this don't be alarmed you don't look like yourself time has passed.

She took in the reasonably thin girl barely in curves she wondered what stood out about her at all she flipped through the rest looking for more notes until she reached the end.

-Muriel, who you would need to be with to see this will give you myrrh, it won't help not after what you had to do, it was important to protect them all and you gave and will continue to give what you can for them. Hopefully it'll get better and maybe they'll forgive you.....also Portia likes sweet peas and no matter what she says if she's mad at you don't go talk to her without them. If they aren't in season, create them you remember the spell.

She flushed as she looked through some of the other notes, her past self hadn't even considered her confusion with Muriel it simply said that Inanna would always come get her and bring her this book though the hope was that after meeting him again she wouldn't forget. Clearly that wasn't the case, or it would be now she didn't know but her head was throbbing as she looked at him though he dropped his gaze to the floor.

She looked up as Inanna nosed her arm scratching at the back cover, fiddling with it she found a simple black ribbon with a key attached, she was expected to put it on, just maybe Asra's magic would help, she pulled it free and slipped it on, wondering why a key if it unlocked something or if it was merely decoration.

"Can she get Asra?" she asked.

Muriel nodded and looked at Inanna who seemed to nod and darted out the door she almost stopped her until she easily pushed the bottom half of the door open, some doggy door there was a crackle as if a spell kept it safe from use to anyone else relieved and leaned back against him missing the look from the startled man she only stared at the photos of them.

"..Don't leave me alone in the fog...you can be mad at me but I don't really know anyone...do I?"

He was a bit flushed as he looked away but as she looked at him he only nodded biting his lip as she kissed his cheek and thanked him, exhaustion seeming to find her again as she settled against him. Savoring his warmth, when he was somewhat certain she had actually fallen asleep he cautiously raised his hand to brush her hair out of her face relieved she was at least in one piece. There it was he was worried about her too he could be angry later he did feel a touch ashamed he didn't want to take advantage when she couldn't remember him. Though he guessed he was glad she had snapped some sort of photo he knew she knew something but was it enough? He wasn't sure, but his nerves aside he was glad she was there and comfortably depending on him while at his side.

How it should have been, why did she have to leave anyways? Why couldn't she work from here?

He wondered if he would ever know.


	10. Anti-climactic meeting

......

Gialina was frustrated the nap did little for her but at least she had been asleep when Asra arrived he immediately woke her up looking for some sign that she recognized him though she seemed fairly lost, though she did in fact remember Muriel. He felt so out of it as she continuously looked his way for reassurance he didn't know how best to comfort her, though it probably wasn't entirely true what really had him stuck was if he deserved it or if she could have better Asra was right there after all, he watched his friend absently his emotions were much more obviously displayed on his face this time at least he could express what was there something seemed wrong to Muriel...though really what else was new, he slowly moved over and sat on the ground next to the bed he didn't hold her hand but he rested his hand near hers a touch red as she took the offering. Asra looked between them, perhaps a little jealous he could openly show emotion with her well in his Muriel fashion just meant that Asra couldn't just kiss and hold her he was definitely a stranger now. That hurt a little he couldn't imagine what happened but then he guessed he never knew everything there was to know but being in the dark about this felt like a much bigger issue. He sighed and shook his head as he moved away from her seeing her features relax, she didn't trust him him, though he guessed she had no reason to like this.

"I don't think I can do anything for her here, something about this forest has done this, we should go to the palace."

Muriel nodded.

"Not speaking again Muriel? You must if she knows no one else..."

"I know one other.." she said after a moment of trying to remember.

Asra raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Lucio...this is probably his fault."

Asra stared at her as if the challenge of her memory brought this on...a little miffed he nodded, it was still better than nothing.

"Then we'll go see him, you're coming aren't you Muriel?" he asked, he shook his head he didn't want to deal with anymore of these emotions than he had to, especially out of his hut. He looked up as she gave him a squeeze he sighed seeing the look in her eyes, even to get to Lucio she wasn't going on her own with someone she didn't know he nodded slowly and moved to stand.

Asra offered a smile and moved to stand.

"Let us hurry then."

A simple spell for him, a walk to the palace was just a skip to the second, Muriel barely had a moment to make sure Inanna had the book while Eldesion was just glad to be along for the ride.

......

"I'm telling you I saw Lucio roaming around, are you sure he's dead Dia?" Nahara asked.

"He was the sort to cling after the end." Nasmira thoughtfully, chewing on a dry chocolate cookie.

"He was at least fun at parties." Navra said.

Nadia sighed they were meant to be having a light tea and she couldn't get a word in, they all went silent as Asra appeared in the living room just as Portia came in she stared at Gialina who leaned closer to Muriel a little nervous as she walked closer wondering what happened she smiled and leaned forward to snap her fingers in front of her face making a single sweet pea appear, she put it in her hair earning a blush from the other as she smiled slightly even if she didn't know why it mattered what Portia liked. Nadia smiled slightly until Asra's grave expression caught her attention.

"What happened?"

"Her amnesia is...much worse."

......

Nadia looked around the crowded room, taking in sights she already enjoyed, and thinking up things she already knew to keep herself busy as she had nothing else in the crowded room. She had forbidden her sisters from getting involved especially while things were worse off for Gialina. It was frustrating to look at those little notes to see what was and what wasn't included but it wasn't like the lovely script she had seen her write before and she commented as such, it was like she had been in a rush and simply couldn't stay she did what she could think of and took off. Gialina wondered what could make her just go, even stranger they could only see part of the text written as far as she knew all they needed to forgive her for was up and running off when they clearly cared deeply about her and it had effected them different ways. She hoped that was the worst of it she looked up as the courtiers burst in, without Valdemar, arrived all looking like they had faced their worst nightmares and lost. Behind them Valerius stood covered in a much thicker cloak the misshapen hood somewhat concealing the growth beneath it so only his human eye was shown leaving the rest of his face covered by a scarf attached to the hood.

She couldn't help but examine him at least they could hide their mutations if they chose to she could only wonder how much of him was taken over that made that sort of growth. She looked at Portia who had taken the flower from her hair to twirl it in her fingers she wanted to believer her Gia was in there but she was afraid to say anything Asra already warned them once not to push her if they wanted her back. Now what was she supposed to do? Julian wasn't much better but he was waiting for answers while keeping his eyes on Muriel who only fidgeted they stood in a somewhat colorful room that was meant for storage and ended up as a small guest space. Behind Valerius she realized only she saw him. He seemed a little worse for wear and he had changed he had a second set of ears white though similar to Muriel, behind them a set of horns past his tightly covered, parted legs she saw the fluff of a tail, similar to his beloved dogs as he gripped the wall as best he could with his darkened claws, Muriel seemed to keep his trimmed. Even short she could see an edge to them and wondered how sharp they would be if they didn't get taken care of. Watching him stumble a bit she looked on, concerned.

"Lucio....will you be alright?" she remembered...she wondered what triggered him getting to move about anyways.

They stared at her, even Asra looked confused.

"...What are you talking about Gia?.." he asked, concerned that she simply hit her head going down.

"He's standing right there." she pointed as Valerius shifted uncomfortably he really hated being surrounded by so many when he looked as he did they couldn't see him but it felt like they could have and that was enough.

He still didn't want to believe that was really Gialina, it was easier to think it wasn't her that he didn't consider anyone close to him, though he couldn't convince himself it was a dream the dogs were able to free them they had only just been lamenting they were stuck and here they were. Though it wasn't anywhere near as pleasant as either hoped, Lucio didn't feel well and Valerius desperately wanted to crawl back into his hole. She felt like she ought to have asked him if he was alright but...like the rest she couldn't remember she didn't know him and didn't know if it was her business she guessed that was Valerius...but she couldn't remember him at all.

 _"They can't see me....the courtiers can I cursed them enough to make sure of it..."_ He said tiredly in his mind, he had known this would be a bad idea it was enough that Valerius wouldn't try to move closer, and worse that only Gialina could touch him and she wasn't right next to him.

This was not helping his mood, Asra's eyes widened in surprise.

"He really is there..." he said absently, raising his hand he created something of a grey orb it seemed to go through everyone, finally settling on his outline missing the wide eyed look of Portia and Nadia as they glanced between one another he snapped his fingers and it became a golden necklace he tossed at the shape...who caught it.

"This is easier...no?"

While only Gialina could properly see him..this was nicer he did have some light white outlines over his shadowed form showing were his face would be and some of his wrinkled clothes but it was limited, and easy for Asra that is.

"Why are you here? Why don't you go back to your body?" Nadia all but growled, making Gia wonder what happened before he died.

".....I would...if I could...but it's gone by now."

"...No, it isn't." she said with a sigh, his voice didn't sound right, naturally so.

"How can you know that when you didn't even know he was here?" Vulgora asked.

Nadia gave her a dirty look but the other didn't back down.

"Gia told me so."

"....I did?" Gialina asked as eyes were on Nadia

"So you do see him! Tell him to leave my worms alone!" Vlastomil started.

"Hush you shit head no one cares about your worms." Vulgora snapped.

She rolled her eyes as she settled back next to Portia, trying to ignore Volta who had found the rest of the cookies stashed in the room, not that Nadia cared she liked to read in here and that required a snack. If she was quiet and out of the way let her have her way, she had enough to wrap her head around than stolen cookies and desperate...demon whatever Volta was.

"As I was saying....she said you were separated from your body she wanted to know where you would hang out but as we were only married on paper you can imagine how much I could tell her." she said firmly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Asra asked.

"I didn't want anyone to worry...Nadia already doesn't trust him...I think it's a blur....." she glanced past Julian who was a little broken thinking of who haunted the space so close coupled with the fact he was forgotten again, she remembered the little line for him he likes it one way and acts another, another softie. She gave his hand a squeeze taking his attention as he blushed slightly.

"I'm sure my loss has nothing to do with any of you...but Lucio you must know something, you have to help me find your body, if we're lucky I can get out of this rut too...."

He sighed in her head and nodded, he wasn't particularly upset he was stunned she could notice such a thing. His body was still...around? Perhaps he could come back but his mood was rough to say the least. What if she knew before where he was and her amnesia would stop them from finding it what if she couldn't remember him properly? He shook his head, what if she couldn't remember anyone? Would she eventually leave him again? He shifted to her side in a moment though the room was silent what was there to do. She looked around the rooms of lovers...plus the courtiers she did feel guilty for deserting them but there was more and that was all she got it was somewhat anti-climactic she had hoped more would be triggered but figures it couldn't be that easy. She felt tired again this was all too draining for her liking, though there wasn't much to be done about that either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed my transition filler chapter, not much to it but we need a tiny bit of a time skip and set up was needed while I decide which gets her personal attention next. Amnesia or no someone is getting loved up in some way if I have say in it. Ha stay tuned.


	11. Peace in his arms

......

She wished she could say in the past week since the meeting that she had fallen into a routine but mostly she just hung back in her room at the inn by herself or helping out townspeople, she could tell that while he fought himself Muriel was still uncomfortable and she didn't want to push him unable to remember his limits. She didn't feel right taking advantage of the others though Asra and Julian often sought her out, considering they worked in town it was harder to avoid them she would just send them away with a nod that she was fine. She was having trouble with some of her magic anyways, she didn't need to have too much stimulation she was walking around in a daze.

The inn was the made competitor of the Rowdy Raven in boisterous, unruly, and typically fun behavior, at least in her mind thinking of Julian she groaned slightly she felt she had taken a strong zap to the head why was it so hard? Was it based on how close she was to each of them? Had she wronged them and they were willing to forgive but she didn't know if she could forgive herself? Hell were they just humoring her and she had held them against their will? Okay that one was probably a little far-fetched but still she felt something just wasn't right and maybe it was good to give them some space without just leaving again. Glancing around the bright wood, colorfully decorated space as drunken guests left to their rooms and new ones came fresh from work or their beds, for an inn it catered to more people that lived there than actual tourists, but then sometimes you needed a break at the end of the day and couldn't actually risk losing a days work when it came to feeding your kids, it wasn't much of a vacation but people enjoyed it. Her room was quite small though the owner, one of the people that at a glanced appeared to still be entirely human, offered her a nicer room she took a cheaper one she at least knew she could pay but she didn't want to take up some expensive space that someone else could deserve she still wasn't so sure on who she was. Asra would speak to her while she allowed it and she saw it in his gaze he was upset she must have been close to getting it all together only to be knocked down again.

She sighed and rested her head on the table, looking down as Eldesion nudged her hand, she still couldn't hear him but he wasn't going to leave her alone, what if her memories came rushing back and she collapsed or something? He wasn't sure but he was here for her, she gave him a gentle scratch under his chin though she felt badly for him too, he was so loyal and she didn't have a clue as to why. She looked up hearing some commotion outside, pushing from the bar she tossed a few coins on the table and downed the rest of her now lukewarm tea then headed outside, she saw some people were frightened seeing Inanna roaming about freely she came toward Gialina as she waved her arm showing the wolf was fine.

"Something wrong?" she asked bending down to pet her neck, Inanna licked her wrist and seemed to shake her head no.

She was a little surprised she was here and she hadn't seen Muriel.

"Is Muriel even here girl?" she asked.

Inanna sort of shifted in the direction of the hut, though she didn't seem all that alarmed, maybe everything was fine and she just took herself for a walk.

Still she thought she ought to check on him she wasn't sure if it was fair or not as she couldn't be sure on all the relationships really invovled but if they were together shouldn't she be with him when confused? He'd had enough of a break from her by now hadn't he?

"Eldesion why don't you stay with Inanna?"

He didn't seem so sure but he nodded.

"You'll come if there are problems I know...but don't be one for anyone else." she finished firmly and he somewhat snorted as if he couldn't control himself when he wasn't with her, she just had a feeling that even though he'd follow her the tiny hut was great for the chickens there, but a wolf her size and a panther...? They probably could just have a day off.

Inanna would have shrugged if she could and took off slowly heading for an alleyway with him behind her taking a slow backward look at Gialina before he was gone she turned to leave pulling her hood tighter.

.....

Mind going back and forth as her only company she wondered how Lucio and Valerius were doing they seemed the most out of place in the group, not as if they didn't belong but as though....maybe they were newer and the others didn't know what to think about them? She had given Muriel back his photos thinking about the little notes in it, it seemed they were all just....together, but there had been some tension there. She guessed she should feel guilty and it was better to be on her own but it was harder to just accept that when she didn't know all the details. They gave her space in return too though maybe it was just a game and they all couldn't resist playing. She sighed, wondering how much more complicated things were when she actually did have her memories. The sounds of chickens got her attention she moved to peek where he kept them there were some new chicks peeping it looked like they had already been fed she smiled and moved to the door she pushed the door open slightly she heard a click before it gave.

A magic "key"?

Carefully she pushed a little more she had a feeling he might startle if she knocked though mostly she was sure if she did it this way either he'd welcome her or slam the door in her face for coming in, even if she thought she should be able to, considering her touch unlocked it. it was up to him though with the careful movement she wasn't met with a large hulking frame, blush or clear frustration. In fact the whole forest seemed at peace not that she would remember much about that she looked in about to call his name when she noticed him sitting on his bed he was hunched over a bit mostly hidden by his cloak his breath was barely above a whisper as if he'd fallen asleep like that, she smiled slightly, he was sweet that way she could imagine he wouldn't appreciate being called cute to his face but...it was a thing.

She walked over slowly meaning to push him back so he was actually resting and wouldn't wake up with a kink in his neck though she stopped as soon as she started in the tiny hut, he wasn't asleep just taking some personal time he was a healthy size, nothing unnatural but he did have a large hand in comparison impressive to say the least. He tried to be quiet even in his own home he didn't say a word his eyes were shut tight he even looked a little tense as if he was either almost there...or he felt some intense shame from the need. She turned her back to him if she couldn't be sure how she should handle the others she certainly wasn't going to watch him pleasure himself even if they were together with a beet beating red face she made to leave him alone and never speak of it again....no matter how hot he looked bare save for his cloak, muscles tight with desire as a touch of sweat came to his toned frame, silent but parted lips...and that flushed face. He probably didn't realize just how handsome he was and probably never would which was a shame though if he had the confidence Julian did or even Nadia's with his frame she'd be dead spread for him any time and that would surely lesson her time to practice magic...or anything else for that matter.

The bed creaked and she looked back meaning to continue out he was hunched forward and had he bitten his lip? Had his breath changed? he _was_ almost there if he opened his eyes right then she was pretty sure she'd ruin the whole thing he'd been embarrassed giving her a light kiss he surely would have nothing to do with her after. She guessed she was an awful person she'd have to admire him some other time though of course her luck as she moved a step too quickly she stubbed her toe and cried out, the man had very fine sturdy furniture for his large frame after all.

His eyes shot open she looked back flushed, his lips were tight as he went red but he couldn't quite hold it in she hadn't expected to hear a sound from him but she did it was a bit guttural and breathy but even in this situation...it was still hot.

He groaned as she turned covering her face trying not to die over her injured toe as he let out a few slow breaths though he went silent she didn't even want to look at him...to an outsider it really might have seemed funny though she felt her movements were being watched just closely enough that her reaction would determine how things went. 

To say he was mortified, possibly a little beyond repair, was more an understatement than saying Lucio was a loud man.

He often let Inanna roam around as she was harmless and most people knew he didn't have her in his past they were nice to her she even came back with treats she wanted to share going so far as to reject it entirely if he didn't. He did what he needed to do, after a bath which he had been drying off from he couldn't help it his thoughts drifted to Gialina ever since the first time they were together occasionally....okay that's a lie. More often than he'd ever admit he couldn't really shake his mood and living mostly alone in a forest most would avoid he doesn't have many rules, part of him hates it as much as he....hates himself. Though it gets to a point even he can't ignore it for long, a little peace, no one had to know especially not Gialina now here she was at the absolute worse time and she wouldn't look at him he could only imagine how grossed out she must be. She didn't even know he had been thinking about her and he would keep it that way, she hadn't moved and though he was worried about her being hurt he couldn't move either, as if she'd let him touch her now after that. His thoughts eventually settled just enough for him to just get the wipe up done so he could cover his lower half and wash his hands he glanced down at her foot, sandals, the chair had been angled and she caught herself awkwardly she bent down to check her toe as he watched her awkwardly she hadn't moved in a moment and he willed himself over to her with a different bit of cloth soaked with colder water he kept in a bucket, just in case, it was charmed by Asra not really for drinking more for this. He bent next to her he didn't meet her gaze as she looked up while he tried to think of how she even got so close without him noticing...he didn't miss her that much, did he? he dropped the cloak, no longer needing it.

He examined the reddened area and rested the cloth against it, offering some instant relief she thought of Asra it wasn't all that hard to think he could have done that, or her but she was pretty sure he was more likely she still didn't know what all her abilities were. She swallowed thickly.

"....Thank you..."

He only hmmed in response.

".....I'm sorry I interuppted...I'll knock next time..."

He groaned running his hands through his hair.

".....Youdon'tneedtobesorry...Ido..." he said quickly, finally.

She blinked quickly though he moved to stand and moved away from her before settling in front of the fire.

"....You spoke...you're not mad at me?"

He looked at her then, why would he be the one angry? He shook his head tensing as she crawled over to him he looked away biting his lip as she got close.

"Say so..."

".....I'mnotnowgoaway.."

She shook her head.

"Maybe a little slower?" she asked wondering if that was pushing it.

He sighed.

".....I'm not.....now go away."

She smiled slightly as she could tell he didn't mean it, she sat on her knees as she watched the fire with him, he sighed looking over at her.

"...You'renot....." he trailed off as she turned her attention to him.

"What?"

"Sickened...are you not sickened." he muttered, glaring at the opposite wall as the color rushed to his face again, she wasn't sure if he needed to cry or just...never talk to her again she shook her head as she offered a smile.

"I wasn't sick just..away thinking."

He sighed again.

"I know that....Imeantbywhatyousaw..."

"Muriel...." she said gently, absently touching his hand he pulled away that was the hand that of course had the work to do after all.

"By what you saw...now.."

She gave him a sad look, not that he saw naturally hiding behind his messy bangs.

"Why would I be?" She knew it, she wondered for a moment what would have happened if she could have just left but she knew, he would have been sitting here wallowing in shame that shouldn't be there.

He looked at her.

"Are you blind too?" he asked.

She sighed raising her hand to his face to cup his cheek his gaze met hers then he seemed torn leaning into the touch, the shame washed away the afterglow but...the arousal wasn't gone, which made him want to run.

"What should I see when I look at you? That should sicken me?"

"All of me..." he said firmly..almost desperately so looking away again ever since people started remembering him freely the scars he hated seemed to come back to life so to speak, they ached constantly leaving him rather broken down but it was easy enough to hide when you avoided people naturally he was extremely aware of how many there were and how old or new some of them were. Some he had gotten shortly after she left but she didn't need to know that.

She chewed on her lip and leaned up to wrap her arms around him forcing him to look at her as he seemed to continue struggle with flight or fight.

"I'm sorry...but that's a really dumb thing to say." his gaze widened as she kissed him full and firm...he wasn't getting away from her, not that he wanted to why did she have to accept him again she had fresh amnesia....he savored it anyways. Surely a kiss was fine, even now, he just wasn't sure if he was allowed to pull her closer...

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...okay I had too much fun here, I mean he's such a sweetie and like others I love him so much but it just came to me and.....well...now it's a thing. Don't harpoon me okay the art in the game is just too good and he is a fine specimen of mountain and no I don't care I'm talking about a fictional character who would if they cared to spend time with fiction....lol.
> 
> Have you ever stubbed your toe on an angled chair so if you look down at the right time it looks like you might break it but in reality you are fine it just hit the worse nerve? If yes then you know she's not just being dramatic it's a close contender for stepping on a lego barefoot....


	12. It takes a careful touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I didn't forget...I wasn't obsessing or anything...you were obsessing oh and season 3 soon but oh waiting for more of this game to be done it simply isn't done I must write more lol. I did need a break because no matter the chapter number with time considered technically anything goes technically it doesn't so think I must have thought hope you like it.  
> Also yes I finished what they had of Muriel, except the side tale thing but I'll look at that later, oh it stings must make things happy....sort of.

......

Muriel tried his best not to groan as she deepened the kiss he had always allowed her to lead he didn't know anything about this sort of thing, naturally he did now after his time with her before things went to shit but this was more comfortable. Try as he might she did hear a low groan from him as she retaught his tongue how to work, rubbing against him not purposely just because she was smaller than him. He wouldn't let her fall off his massive frame but keeping her firmly in place meant she could wiggle against him as indecently as she wanted. They would get no further without it, they parted for air she was comfortable against him, on top of the bit of rug he had by the fire. He didn't say anything as his chest rose and fell as he reached up shyly to stroke her cheek feeling as out of his element as he always did with her. All the same he missed this, when she smiled and turned her head to kiss his palm he looked away from her flushed but he didn't release her. He felt her settle against the crook of his neck feeling her lips there had his body warring with mind remembering how it was also her pushing that had forced the chains free, his chest tightened thinking of the late Khamgalai she died protecting them and he wanted to take her body and run she wouldn't allow him she deserved a proper burial and she couldn't one while they ran from danger. He still didn't know who they were that attacked he wanted to blame Morga her people had been a curse on his people he knew that now though he knew he couldn't they were dressed differently. 

They didn't need anything, it was a bit of sport for them everything he hated about himself doing Lucio's bidding in the coliseum he tensed feeling her kiss him again bringing him from his thoughts though he was startled as she looked down at him firm determination in her gaze.

"Don't let your thoughts rule you Muriel...you're safe here that's what matters now isn't it?" he stared at her as his heart stilled, she was always there for him sure so was Asra but it was different he didn't quite know how it was different it just was. He didn't want to jump at the chance to take her again but she could apparently still test his resolve as she rocked against him he shook his head firmly shifting so she had to lie next him.

"Muriel.."

"Notwhileyouknowsolittle..." he muttered with a red face, still hard to understand word for word but she got it and kissed him all the same unable to rub against him, he found himself allowing far more than he could really handle, he growled and shifted back.

No matter how the rest of him screamed for more.

"....Don't...mistake my ways for being...uncertain, I'm still a man and I can handle only so much..please..don't torture me this way, I won't take advantage of a woman I think of like I think of you......." it was the most he had spoken a bit shaky but the mood was there, she smiled reaching to run her fingers through his hair silencing the flushed mountain man once again.

"Very well I understand..but in turn I ask you not mistake my actions I don't know everything I sense unease, more so I can tell you think I shouldn't be here with you showing what I must have shown you before, that's wrong so get over it and let me kiss you I have touched you no where else yes?" if possible he grew even more red, no she hadn't but her touch was quite a bit as electric as it had always been...even more so after he had just released.

He sighed refusing to nod or shake his head but he did answer with a kiss.

How difficult a lover he was, mostly to himself, though he was one to be treasured that was true enough, to her credit sure things could have gone another way but despite her movement she wasn't aroused she was just a little down she saw the warring emotions clearly she wanted him to feel at ease with her. She just couldn't remember the steps to get there, perhaps later...

......

She spent the night with Muriel waking up a little too warm surrounded by Inanna and Eldesion but finding him gone to feed the chickens from her check, she could tell he was still embarrassed he really was ill at ease, though she knew at least deep down enough was enough she could push and he would come though she could still go too far. She helped him and willed him in to have breakfast with her before she left with a kiss on the cheek not a word shared...and she'd been right on the mark while she was gone Muriel felt a little better. If she continued to be who she had always been even while not knowing everything last night would be the easiest night he ever had stopping it, he looked down as Inanna whined. He was surprised she had been cuddled up to the cat she was so picky about new friends...when she wanted to be. He patted her head.

"We'll see them again soon....I won't run away, okay?" she snorted but her tail wagged apparently satisfied and since she couldn't say anything about it he smiled then though brief it was there.

......

Gialina yawned though she felt she slept soundly she also felt she'd been doing a lot of tossing and turning she sighed she was still hungry too, which was strange they had eggs, she guessed a little extra bread would help and made her way to the marketplace. Seeing the sights and sounds again livened her up a bit and she continued with her usual greetings to those happy to see her or just cheery in general, it was nice to feel so welcomed she felt an odd sense...the ones she dealt with weren't in short supply but not everyone mistreated Muriel though she imagined he had a harder time seeing the good that the Vesuvians had to offer she would have to show him around. Not for some time yet but she would, she paused as she groaned as her head throbbed she rubbed her temples finding no ease there she nearly jumped hearing a grunting...from down below.

She looked at Eldesion who stared at her, concern in his eyes.

".....Was that you?"

He gave her something of a skeptical look.

-So.......hear....now?-

He cocked his head.

-Little?- he tried again mimicking Faust.

She nodded then, wondering if he'd been talking to her this whole time and she couldn't hear the first part he sighed a bit wasn't much point in chatting then though he did rub up against her side a bit at least she could hear him again. She smiled bending to hug his neck as she gave him a slow pet, yes her familiar was....a good kitty. 

"Gia...?" Gialina looked up and stared at the pair for a minute before she smiled.

"Aisha! Salim!" they grinned and held their arms out to embrace her, they wore a mix of vibrant blue and green robes though Salim was a bit muted all the same they were quite the pair and always happy see her, they didn't pretend to understand what their son had going on but then they didn't judge either.

All they knew was that she helped reunite them and they could see him happy every time he was with her, to them that was priceless, when Aisha had seen Asra a touch....extremely despondent she only wanted to help him find her. Though their efforts had been blocked they could only pour over the books and restudy that which they knew by heart only to end up at a dead end to see her back and well, while sensing the power that had grown in her it was more than just a pleasant surprise. For Salim he never wanted his son to experience anything different than he, that is he wanted him to see the world learn to get himself and those he held dear out of trouble he would no doubt find yes...but love that was different. He never wanted to hear that his young man was being wronged he wanted him to be happy with someone that deserved him and proved as such by keeping him that way, that was the joy at seeing her. In seeing any of them, he just took her loss so hard, understandably so but it was strong and he wondered if he'd recover from it he was a little surprised though to see her alone..save from her familiar. At that she squealed and released them they saw Chimes and Flamel had gotten under her cloak and looked at her expecting some attention as Aisha and Salim laughed. Animals, familiars they really adored her she sighed the sudden slithering had sent a chill up her spine but seeing she wasn't in danger or covered in spiders, she knew she had thing about fucking spiders, she was okay and gave them each a light finger rub as they flicked their tongues out tilting happily. She remembered them though she wondered why they weren't noted...perhaps her past self didn't think she could forget them.

"And who is this?" Aisha asked as they bent a bit to examine Eldesion.

He waved his tail lazily as he was introduced and allowed them to pet her since she seemed so fond of them.

"He's a lovely familiar for you." Aisha said straightening up smiling as he sort of puffed up with pride earning a chuckle from Salim.

"We were going to have a little light breakfast before we saw Asra, would you care to join us?" Aisha asked.

She looked down flushed as her stomach growled, earning wide grins from them.

"I guess that's a yes, come come." Salim said.

She looked between them Asra looked so much like his parents yet entirely differently? Perhaps because.... she swallowed thickly as another pound found it's way in her head she sighed and took a breath looking up only to see she had grabbed Aisha's arm who tried to console her how long had she been stuck like that?

"Are you alright dear?" she asked, Gialina wasn't hurting her but there was something to her hold, she pulled away.

"FIne....I'm fine I think it's just a little low blood sugar or whatever Julian would say.....I get headaches sometimes is all."

She seemed unsure but kept a smile anyways as they lead her to the restaurant it was a newer place with low tables and comfortable orange, purple and yellow seats, beaded curtains covered the windows allowing something of a rainbow effect when the sun was high and streaming through. It smelled heavenly inside too it was fairly light in customers but from the preparation they could see through the back this was just the morning crowd. They had a lot to prepare, they set her down and were greeted with a menu, she frowned feeling the ache again she seemed to recognize them too this wasn't Vesuvian food though it was made by chefs from here...obviously, it came from Prakra she wondered how much she stopped there for it to stick.

"What looks good....." Aisha muttered going through the options.

She looked up.

".....Well the...uh..nevermind."

They looked at her expectantly.

"Nadia raves about it, she said they are the only chefs that can make her homes meals this authentic, it's really sweet seeing her soften up for such a thing." Salim said.

"Ah yes she carries so much weight on her shoulders to relax with a treat must be divine for the poor thing." Aisha added thoughtfully.

"What do you recommend?" Salim asked.

"...Well....." she scrambled a bit as her head became a touch airy then she settled pointing out the curry and the bread that went with it, she wasn't sure if she was even hungry enough for it she didn't think she ought to be but there it was.

"Well we'll have that then, was that one of your stops during your travels?" Aisha asked.

She shook her head unsure, then nodded.

"I mean...not recently it all sort of blurred together but I've been there a few times it's very hot...the sand isn't so dangerous it's even beautiful with the construction you're not to find yourself dying from heat stroke while enjoying it, the sounds and music that fill the air are much like Vesuvia and yet all their own." they leaned in more than interested in her tales.

Naturally missing who watched them...as expected they weren't there just strong enough to avoid notifying the familiars that rested near them.

Lucky them.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I don't remember if they "spoke" like Faust does it's a lot of info to take in but...maybe I'll let them next time cause I can? Lol
> 
> Oh yeah a note I mean if you guys humor me and read these you know I haven't done it all so I don't know that much about Prakra or if we get to hear more about it so I'm assuming it's like a more well off part of India and maybe a little well off Egypt? Or something a combination from the colors her family uses which I haven't been too but will base on television. Humor me cause if I have to go to the game or search for every little thing each time my airhead self forgets something this will never be finished...I'm serious it's really bad lol.


	13. A warrior's visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw that note of what Faust sounds like....nope I hear a high pitched tinkerbell chibi voice...fight me lol

.....

With a sigh she agreed to join them on their way to Asra's satisfied, she guessed she needed meat as they got in the curry sauce it was strange but she wasn't complaining she was reminded of Volta it was a pain walking around after eating and still being hungry....she'd have to visit her and bring her some cookies or something. She looked up as she saw Asra leaning against the doorframe it appeared he was arguing with Julian at Aisha's call they both looked up. They smiled at her but seemed relieved to see Gialina with her she made a worse hermit than Muriel he may enjoy her company but there was still part of him that enjoyed the simplicity of it and he wasn't willing to leave it. Though her choosing to walk off when last time ended as it had, it was a little unsettling, she didn't approach either of them though she felt a bit of guilt again though Julian wasn't having it, especially not after she reignited his desire for her....as if it ever went out he slid his arms around her giving her a kiss on the cheek. Asra chewed on his lip as she gave in and returned the affection he gave hugging him back he didn't always have to be roughly handled he savored just being held by his mistress too. She was there but so far away and if she ordered him to stay away he would no matter how he felt after, Salim and Aisha were giving him looks. He shook his head, they had gotten it out of him fairly quickly he couldn't hide anything from his parents, still they could tell the feeling was there as Julian finally released her.

Aisha nodded toward her as Chimes and Flamel flicked the tips of their tails in a 'goodbye' and patted his shoulder heading into his shop while his father gave him a bump at his back making him step forward following behind him, he was then...promptly locked out of his shop.

"Guess you're going with us." Julian said with a smirk.

Asra nodded.

"Though they could have at least thrown my cloak out!" it floated from the window Faust happily wriggling on top dropping in his arms before the window was shut too, he sighed heavily sure they were concerned his magic was getting a little haywire but hiding away in his shop was not going to help. They needed a moment to prepare but if he was meant to lose control they would be waiting, separated from him they weren't being foolish in the hopes of keeping him happy.

Though he could think as such if he wanted.

Asra put his cloak on after letting Faust on Gialina.

"Friend!" 

She smiled patting her head.

"Hello Faust."

She cocked her head, and half her body.

"Sad?"

She tensed as the two looked at her.

"What's the matter Gia....?" Asra asked carefully.

She shook her head as she sighed.

"I'm fine...maybe I just expected a hug from you too, you're so cold now." she said giving him a look as he swallowed thickly Julian bit his lip before squeezing her shoulder.

"Gia...." she shook her head tapping her lips not sure where that came from.

"...I mean.."

"No it's true...I just..." he shook his head he didn't want to admit it, he always warned Gialina, and though Julian was no apprentice he made sure he knew when he had to leave he found it selfish but he didn't exactly want to chase them off he just wanted to be the one to step aside and he didn't much want to wander about in the cold alone.

She crossed her arms as he sighed.

"You remember my parents..."

She sighed just knowing that's all she was getting.

"Yes and some time spent in Prakra...but Nadia wasn't there though I'm drawing more blanks." she went quiet and he only pouted slightly looking over Julian, really not liking this uneasy mood draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Why don't we get a drink?" he suggested.

Asra raised an eyebrow.

"Now...?"

"It's getting cold if you haven't noticed, the Rowdy Raven is much warmer."

She cocked her head.

"What's that?"

He sighed dramatically.

"You've forgotten my favorite hangout, I'm offended it's the best part of me!" he said earning a laugh as she rolled her eyes, he turned to go offering his arm with only the slightest blush as she took it with Asra behind them quiet.

He looked over his shoulder where he saw his parents finally peering out the window to check on them, he hoped they knew what they were doing.

......

She flushed a bit barely remembering arriving and being fairly tempted to have her way with Julian right against the wall, from his smirk she could tell he remembered at least that much too, though they went inside and she took in the silent and moody drunks, the music was a touch lacking this time and the way many looked probably already tired from a missed fight she frowned.

"The best part of you? Don't make me laugh." she said slyly lightly slapping his ass he flushed entirely biting his lip, for a moment Asra was a little amused as much as he was jealous Julian could be guarded on his best day but he was so open and free Asra wished he could be the same.

Though he wouldn't say his spirit was up for it anymore.

They grabbed a table near the back and before they got a menu and Julian properly removed his cloak to free his wings, drinks were being set down at his smile she looked up and saw Portia, beers for them and one of those disgusting salty bitters for her brother. How she missed Gia for a moment she feared she had taken off again until Julian said she was just in town she didn't get it, she wouldn't allow them to visit but she spoke to Julian and Asra. If they left intending to visit they were immediately turned around only remembering they wanted to see her though as she carefully took her hand and laid the gentlest kiss on her hand she wasn't so sure she knew what she had done. She would have dropped in her lap then but settled on a nervous smile and a wink to go back to work, they really needed some private time together she glanced at Julian making a sickened face watching him down half the drink in a second how he survived those she'd never know. She wasn't angry with Asra and Julian or even truly jealous the whole thing she wasn't even sure it wasn't like they had a meeting and decided who could touch her when it just sort of happened. They were at ease with her she guessed they were all a right mess and that made it easier but recognizing that it had been easier to humor....whatever they had than fight among each other knowing not one was going to walk away. Then it was just every day to the townspeople she probably just came off as selectively flirty but that was fine with them looking at her hand she smiled slightly this was better, at least she was here. They could deal with the amnesia later.

Malak dropped on Julian's shoulder flapping his wings a bit pointedly looking at Gialina as she greeted him, she wished she knew why she felt so badly being around them...they all just accepted her and she could appreciate it and love the attention but it just kept feeling wrong. It really made her wonder what sort of person she was, she looked up as Asra found his nerve and grabbed her hand. Julian had beat him to the other one. He didn't say anything he just smiled, but then she guessed that was all she needed.

"So...how was it? Your time with them?" Asra asked slowly, wondering if they had looked her over without her knowing he knew Gialina didn't cause his issues at least he thought so but if she was in danger he was sure they would have noticed? At least he hoped.

"It was nice we ate...and chatted a long time."

"How long is a long time?" Julian asked, mostly wondering as he had tried to visit her and found she wasn't at the Inn and hadn't checked in he'd been worried and went to see Asra his gaze fell on the other magician he wanted to look for her. Though Asra was afraid to and he wouldn't tell him why he thought they were past this nonsense but he guessed not it made him feel a certain type of way perhaps Portia wasn't jealous because he carried all of it from their side of the connection.

He didn't shower her with nearly the affection that anyone else did but she would seek him out, he sighed and pet Malak better not to ruin the evening.

"I met them for breakfast this morning."

He gave a low whistle.

"They always did adore you.." he said simply, if his mother could have her way they would have been married popping out babies by now.

"Why weren't you with them?" Julian asked, she looked at him he was picking a fight the amusement was all over his face as Asra frowned.

"I don't stay attached to my parents Ilya." he snapped.

She frowned.

"Ilya...?"

"His real name, how he got Jules I'll never know." he said as Julian huffed.

"Especially since brat suits him so much more." they looked up to see the kind smile of Mazelinka, Gialina smiled as he stuck his tongue out at her Gialina stood to give her a hug, Asra cocked his head, she remembered her too?

"Welcome back dear I had heard you returned though an old woman wouldn't know lacking visitors." she said giving her a stern look that said she was lucky she didn't have a wooden spoon in hand, Gialina smiled.

"Sorry Mazelinka....I'm still a mess." she clicked her tongue.

"Then nothings changed, I only saw you from the window but I need to get home."

"So soon? You could have joined us." Julian said.

She scoffed.

"Have a drink with a bunch of kiddies I could have nursed as babes? I think not my boy." he burst out laughing, even Asra smiled as she winked and shifted to take her leave.

"Come see me." she called, they would, Asra shifted.

"Why is it....you've forgotten us but not others you knew closely?" he wasn't really asking as if she would know he just wanted her to think about it.

She frowned it was strange but she couldn't be sure, she wondered if that had something to do with the guilt she felt, forget them so they could have better, but remember at least those you wouldn't sleep with...his parents were pretty and all but she didn't go there. She wondered if it was odd enough she got both Julian and Portia....probably...ah well that was what the beer was for she hadn't thought about it but she had emptied one already.

"It is a bit strange, I'm a little jealous." Julian teased.

She nudged him.

"Maybe it's a curse?"

"Could be, but it's oddly specific."

"The worst curses can be right?" she suggested. 

Asra nodded.

"Speaking of.....maybe that's why you're here."

"To forget things?"

He shook his head.

"No I mean the bar at all...what about Lucio's body?"

She cocked her head.

"What about it?"

"Weren't you going to find it for him...or with him?" Julian asked.

She tapped her chin.

".....Did I say that?"

"Just last week Gia...." Asra said watching her curiously.

She shook her head.

"It's safe though...why would I look for it?"

Julian shook his head he could only take so much.

"So you know where it is if you're not around him?" he asked as she started to answer only cry out as her head throbbed violently they were up in a second as Portia's head whipped around to see what happened as Asra moved to grab her arm there was a surge knocking them both back in opposite directions she hit the wall sailing right through Asra ended out against the wall Julian looked at Portia who nodded she went To Asra he sprinted after Gialina.

Just like the old days...never a dull moment.

.....

Boots heavy on the cobblestone he continued around corners between alleyways she didn't just go through one wall she passed through several, the last wall she hit seemed to wake her from her stun but she took off. It left him torn between playing it cool because there was no way he'd catch up to her in a panic, and fear that she was seriously hurt and trying to abandon him...because he was no help to her he kept it up. What if that knocked something else to lose and they were back at square one again? Why was she running? Breathing heavy he felt disoriented was someone casting a spell now had Asra done something because he panicked seeing her in pain? It wasn't like Asra but then maybe that's why he seemed cold to her she didn't see what Julian saw that lead to his light jealousy...perhaps he loved her most of all and was terrified of what he could do. He swallowed thickly ache in his chest he could do something..damn magic.

"Gia! Wait!" When had they turned the other direction and headed toward the dock? Could she swim in that state? She jumped and he went after her grabbing her around the waist sending them both flying into the water.

Flailing a bit she let out a wordless mass of bubbles fighting against him though he easily swam up to the dock coughing up a lung or two against the icy water he held her close with one arm and held onto the dock with the other she groaned and shook her head as she looked at him shivering he tried to pull them both up he nearly let go as he felt someone grab his wrist to help them up, he stared at her for a moment surprised she was there.

"Well boy are you climbing up or what? I don't have all night."

Morga.

.....


	14. A Counts Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this will be confusing or not but i am finishing this as work so biting the bullet.

.....

Morga gave her a heavy pounding to her back after tossing her furs over the pair of them she frowned.

"Odd time for a swim." she commented dryly.

"....Ugh...it was..it was like she was possessed her magic collided with Asra's then she was thrown back and she ran away from me...I tried to stop her but you see how that went." he glanced at her as she rolled her eyes a hint of a smirk on her face.

He wasn't sure why but he liked Morga she seemed to be full of tales and he would gladly listen over a brew, she didn't really mind him either he was about as flashy and impossible as her son was buttttt he did appreciate more than Lucio did so she let it slide. Though perhaps she would simply take to her grave that it wasn't all that bad to see familiar faces and be welcome among them she was good with traveling nearly on her own with Jaeger beside her but when she was settling for any amount of time to put her feet up and not have to watch her back well any warrior could appreciate that even Morga she wasn't heartless or without spirit just because she was stern after all. She found...sometimes, on a limited basis, she even liked to talk. He tensed as she stabbed Gialina in the stomach in one quick motion he was about to scream out his horror...which still came until a tiny black slug forced it's way out of her throat in a hurry to escape she moved to kill it easily, the wound healed easily enough and soon she was coughing and shivering as if she simply hadn't responded to the icy water at all, Julian stared at her in disbelief.

She sighed.

"Don't give me that look, reacting negatively to magic, running when you're trying to help...being unable to swim at all? It was clear what the problem was...I'll tell you all about it later." she said with a smirk very much like Lucios he couldn't imagine what his father might have looked like it was clear he took heavily from his mother he coughed.

".....With all due respect you're a crazy bitch."

"And I'm to understand that's a bad thing?" that smirk again, he grinned though the image he could barely get out of his mind...at least she was alright.

......

Morga only let them settle for a moment before she made Julian stand and hold a peacefully snoozing Gia under her heavy furs it was best to get them out of the cold and into dry clothes, she didn't understand this apolyptic weather this early in the season of heat but at least she could withstand it. She got a carriage a few often scattered around the city to help whenever even though she found herself faster on foot she had seen him fight and while it wasn't anything she'd be bragging about she knew what he could do and it was severely limited if he had to hold Gialina. So she was their self appointed bodyguard to the palace she simple couldnt remember where the shop was if she visited it would be near the palace since she slept out in the woods it didn't matter much where she was during the day.

"Did you just arrive?" Julian asked.

She nodded staring out the window.

"Then you should know before we get close...Lucio..." she groaned immediately pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What has that boy done now?"

"Well....we thought he was dead but he's not really."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well I know that so long as he has a tie to her he's not going anywhere." she said perhaps a little bored.

"...You mean you think he loves her too much?..." it was a curious question to get to ask someone like her he was sure some part of her loved her husband but that was more of she wouldn't kill him and would trust him at her back her code and all.

She shook her head finally glancing at him.

"He might but it's not so, when she married him he was protected." She answered.

Julian stared at her wide eyed he wasn't sure what he even felt about that, if he thought he was jealous of Asra that was nothing, he had never wanted to get married but then he'd never met anyone like Gia, to find that Lucio kept her after all this he swallowed thickly earning a look from Morga who examined him with a disinterested look.

"It's nothing to cry over boy she treats you the same doesn't she?" he tensed...he wasn't he touched his face and swallowed thickly as he felt the tears he looked down and shook his head he wondered why he didn't know.

"Well yeah...."

"Then don't waste time crying about it...he brought her to me said he'd take whatever punishment I saw fit and begged me to marry them under the moon like our people choose."

He looked at her watching his voice knowing the one who would offer comfort was still unconscious.

"So why....?"

She shrugged.

"I thought it fit to turn my back on him for once, something he can't handle at all to teach him a lesson I was weak I couldn't kill him like I should have so it would have to do, we don't really have much of a tribe left to judge me it's my cross to bear. She didn't have to suffer for that, she was breaking down she would have died he was frantic for once I didn't see his tears as weakness it was a curious thing I had to consider Lucio as a son as Montag failed me." She paused telling him they were one in the same it was just a thought followed by giving him a final chance he didn't deserve.

"It was strange I needed to see more that he could be the warrior I once wanted him to be, but at that moment it was enough to see him care about someone...anything more than himself so I was spoiling him again but I did it. I didn't think it would actually help at all but he insisted it would because it wasn't a legal matter with the tribe we didn't sign away anything it was just a promise between souls. A heavy one at that I thought his father weak even pathetic toward the end but I never would have struck him down and found another my promise was made." she continued.

He was amazed a warriors love was a little different but love was love he looked at her.

"Did he say why he needed it..I mean what was killing her?" that would need such a promise, such a tie.

She shook her head.

"He was a sobbing, snotty, shaking mess he kept saying he didn't know he didn't understand, I still hear him begging for my help, she still collapsed but woke hours later and did seem better though....I don't think she knows if you're really upset she didn't tell you." Julian's head whipped up.

"She doesn't know??"

She shrugged.

"She was awake but we could have been struck down by a beast fiercer than any to make it in my tribe and she wouldn't have known, he said he couldn't really run it by her it was already too late..so don't say anything to her if it doesn't come up. Not sure if that will effect her triggering her memories seemed to shake her up, not sure why." she shrugged as he stared at her wide eyed she could remember him because they were married?

Through some spiritual ceremony even, why didn't they know she wasn't feeling well when did that happen?

"Do you....remember when?" he asked slowly.

"Hmmm before he was bedridden fairly close to it he seemed well when he saw me. He traded his life for hers and they both recovered."

He was stunned.

"So in a way you did kill him?"

That smirk again.

"I suppose I did."


	15. who what why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a minute I know, i got distracted as usual, simple as that it's also better to get to spamming when I don't have to worry about work...at least I think I tend to get extra hours quickly and at random for now...with enough panic going on in the world let's chill with story time hmm?
> 
> This was supposed to be longer but I got some extra hours while I working on it so we'll have to settle here.

......

Lucio was quiet under the watchful gaze of Nadia he didn't know what to say Morga made it a fairly easy task to clear the room of Nadia's sisters and leaving only the two of them while Morga rested in her chosen space, a corner of the storage space that was dark with a wall to her back. Something Lucio wished he had, he could slam the door about now and disappear for a bit they had been disturbed enough seeing her come home in a daze with any sort of blood on her. Made worse as Asra and Portia returned to hear of the tale of the slug, which Asra noted was a parasite not quite a cause for concern they were a common threat outside of Vesuvia and easily treated by removing....if the wound hadn't healed up on exit then they could worry. He was much more concerned with how they reacted to one another in the Rowdy Raven leaving unanswered questions and even more awkward to the lack of conversation between the leaders. Nadia crossed her arms unsure where to start she just wanted to hear that Gialina had woken up and hopefully had more memories this time around.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Don't tell me you don't remember." she snapped, a little exasperated.

"I don't, er at least I didn't know, I did when she got back it got fuzzy like it's not something we should know about or something, it happened before."

"Meaning?"

"Before the plague, she needed help and asked me."

She gave him a disbelieving look though whether it was from her own insecurity or just that she wouldn't admit even privately to herself she tried to picture Gialina passing up her friends to look for the self-absorbed Count to help. Why him of all people? Did she have so little faith in her friends? She sighed, guessing perhaps not, as she saw him as a friend too, she had a way with difficult people it would seem. Leaving her personal feelings aside she cocked her head.

" What did she need you for?"

He tensed a bit getting her meaning though he let it go as he stared down at his ghostly palms.

"I won't tell you." he stood then intending to leave.

"Lucio you come back here!" she growled standing to go after him.

"I won't! You can't make me risk her, deal with it!" he snapped right back, though his tone wavered she stepped back, eyes a touch wide seeing tears she didn't think possible forming with him, genuine.

"You really...love her don't you?" she asked, maybe a little stunned she could ask the selfish dick that and not simply get his trademark grin in return with some stupid snide comment.

He nodded firmly, fists tight he didn't want to be here he'd rather be in that dark, broken room if he couldn't be with Gialina, she took in the sight of him legs a touched turned in with his arms wrapped around his thin form. He didn't even have the energy or will to stand up straight he looked like he had cried enough for three lifetimes and could spend another few doing just the same, it was strange to feel pity for him they had been in a business contract for so long that even the idea of simply being friends seemed far-fetched. Then he was gone after leaving such an impression and she was relieved she didn't have to pretend anymore he could just be gone and she could fix his mistakes. She didn't think she'd ever look at him and feel this way, it wasn't quite the sort of pity that you might send to someone you didn't like and just appeared pathetic she could sympathize with.....just maybe she needed a drink. Though she relaxed a bit and took a breath.

"....Lucio you don't have to risk her we can help, maybe more than your current state." she offered, more softly.

He shook his head firmly startling as Asra stepped in to lean against the wall.

"How is she?" Nadia asked, a bit hopeful.

"She'll be fine, it would seem the part of her that is buried beneath the memory loss was trying to scare it off and being blocked by the conscious mind that wouldn't know anything was wrong she should wake up soon." he explained a little breathy from his relief.

To be able to pick that up without actually accidentally hurting her.

"Thank goodness, will you pick up your lessons with her then?" Nadia asked.

He could only say maybe which satisfied her enough, yes she could sympathize alright, the feeling was the same something about her she could grab and hold tight and no one would be upset about it, she told Asra what Lucio said as he didn't move or try to stop her. Asra looked at him not as surprised, he still didn't much care for Lucio one bit but as he had taken to demonizing himself for his magic going haywire he could understand. It would be so easy to just ignore her, get her to hate you and let go....at least it's supposed to be yet here he is. Though for Lucio it wasn't quite the same situation the mood of it he simply got it. Nadia knew it took some time for her to get to her but that meant little in the grand scheme of things the now was more important she wondered about it she used to hate the idea of a harem all she saw growing up was men and women trading dignity and self-respect for a bit of favor week to week. Gialina never made her feel that way and it wasn't a set of rose-colored glasses either, there were definitely some situations where she still saw that especially when she visited her parents alone to see how Portia handled Vesuvia without her, she did quite well at that, though she could see the good that was offered now too. She didn't want her with anyone that wouldn't appreciate her the same as she did. She guessed there were probably people on the outside that thought the same but then again...they were on the outside she knew what did and didn't work for her not to mention it wasn't a simple harem there would have been an execution or twelve when she was growing up if one's spouse touched another of theirs.

Was that the difference? Was she...were all of them blinded? Maybe maybe not, it just didn't really matter.

"Lucio...she said before it happened that she didn't need to look for your body..."

He looked up and Asra held up his hand before he freaked.

"Listen...just because it's safe where it is, like this she can take you to it or bring it here we'll have to ask when she's able to move around."

He paled a bit then if possible, with a heavy swallow.

"Why...would that be a trade-off his body for her memories?" Nadia asked.

Asra shook his head.

"Probably something to do with what he won't tell us, hmm?"

Lucio couldn't have denied faster if his body would be sent to him faster.

"Now I really don't know anything about that, she didn't have amnesia at all before she left, something must-have happened.... things just keep getting worse I never should have tried to help her." he said, looking even worse than before.

"Don't say stupid shit, you should have just said something is all." he didn't even look up as Julian slid next to Asra, clearly in a better mood saying much more about Gialina's health.

Lucio didn't seem convinced he simply backed away to return to his wing, as much as he hated that shithole, at least he could hide in it for someone once so proud failing like this struck deep, for someone having to face really being in love with another his core was shattered they didn't get it.

It left them with needing to wait for her to wake up, they needed to get his body and they couldn't hope once he had it back her memories at least something they could use would come back.

One could only hope.

.....


	16. The Count and the Courtier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erm...this has even more AU? heh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember thanking levaiplug for the kudo so thanks. Oh so it's at least noted maybe it was obvious but what I meant was that I wasn't following the in-game situation to the letter. I mean yeah Duh AU and all that but I was still planning on using some elements from it.
> 
> Okay now I do have time off, things are fine if anyone would be curious but I work at what is labeled an essential business so we have to stay open though I imagine even if people are allowed out for basic needs it hopefully won't be so busy for now back to it.
> 
> Also, I was thinking now that I got through the transition chapter I may have more defined sections for each character or character(s ) like a couple of chapters or something for each section we'll see.
> 
> Either way, A WARNING as I was playing on amnesia if you felt like some things didn't add up it was intentional time to start cleaning things up and I'm not sure I'll do it exclusively either it'll just be something to consider. Now if I perhaps did it right and it didn't seem off then now you know it was supposed to either way is a victory for me you see lol.

......

Lucio stared at the back of Valerius's head from his place on the bed he had come and immediately closed the door, frustrated but remembering rather plainly that the courtier was not one to cry to. At least not the way he was now he was having trouble remembering if he was ever truly affectionate with him in that way, though he didn't hold it against him he certainly wasn't going to bring flowers...no wine, he wasn't going to bring wine as a token of a loving bull or whatever but he did like to be around him. In his usual Lucio manner, he thought that was still enough. All the same, a little emotional he took a moment for himself before telling him what happened it wasn't like he had ears to the wall and just knew unlike Valdemar which even Lucio only trusted so long as there was adequate distance.

"Don't you have anything to say?" he asked Valerius.

He only wordlessly shook his head, he sighed heavily.

"Not even that you're worried about her?" his eyebrow twitched not getting a response.

Laying back against the pillows he wondered how long he would be waiting before she stopped by maybe she was already awake and they were none too eager to call him back. He closed his eyes he didn't want to think about his current situation or desires that were unmet even in the form of more contact he just wanted to think of when things were simpler.

.....

When he first came to Vesuvia he was trying his damndest to keep up his mood, but he was tired and those damn beetles were becoming a pain, they seemed to fall off as if losing interest only to come back and show him in just what way he didn't want to be the center of attention. He guessed he ought to feel bad for what he had done to his father, and there was a part of him that felt it now though he blamed it on being exhausted and running for what life he had. He knew his mother would come looking for him she was weak now. Not something he ever thought he could even think of her in a joking matter so he imagined as his pride came from her..that at least that would keep her busy for a bit. He wasn't even sure he was afraid of dying he just wanted to live for more than what they did. What was the point of all this fighting and training if he didn't get the rewards he knew he deserved? That couldn't have been too much to ask, for now he wouldn't think of it he had taken to using his skills to win over a number of little colonies this part of Vesuvia had a mix of monsters and enemies that he could make quick work off, which made handsome money and outfits he glanced behind him at the solid white horse he had been gifted it walked beside him he wasn't much for the golden saddle it had a cushion but growing in the wild he rode a horse without it.

He guessed he'd have to get used to it, he rather liked gold.

Behind Aden, his loyal steed was a set of plain brown horses in charge of pulling the wagon, they weren't normal beasts of burden, they were something of a demonic mix they didn't eat or sleep they lived for one task; to serve him, just how he liked it.

He smirked looking over what would be his entirely.

....

Just a couple years later he had claimed Vesuvia and become the Count in a way that even he thought his mother would respect he had befriended Valerius who the other Courtiers listened to when it suited them...save for Volta who was always won over with a chicken. Vulgora seemed to like Lucio who often outdid her war stories matching her violence for violence. Valdemar just didn't want to be stopped when it came to his experiments...easy enough he obviously didn't care what the creep was doing in his basement. As for Vlastomil, gifting him "Wormie" a catch from one of his travels sealed the deal the people listened to them there were certain groups that followed each of them so if they approved of Lucio well they all did. Naturally, there were some that didn't care about any of them that didn't see the value of their new Count but then that's what the dungeon was for.

He rolled over in his bed taking in the luxury of it all as he glanced down at the slowly growing white bundles at the foot of his bed they seemed to like to roll about just because they could and he loved it. Much more than that damn bird, a gift from a traveling vendor, Camio had his moments but he was no Mercedes and Melchior. Thinking fondly of the dogs in his mother's care he was glad he had them, Valerius bought them as a welcome gift, he was one he couldn't figure out. Having a face to deal with the people while the Courtiers went about whatever they preferred made his presence ideal for that but they had their gifts he didn't know what Valerius wanted.

Aside from a good wine anyways.

He never developed a taste for it but he liked the glasses and quite liked to pour bourbon or something cheap in them which annoyed Valerius to no end he was much too fun to tease. He looked up as he heard a knock it was fairly late and he didn't normally sleep much something that was deeply set in him for when his mother would make him keep watch which he supposed was a valuable skill.

"Yeah?" he called.

"I'm coming in."

He sighed and sat up, speak of the devil he preferred to sleep nude but for the other's sake he was covered..for now.

Valerius stood in the doorway making Lucio wonder what he wanted he only did that when he had to say something and someone might pass by that could spread gossip quickly. Less work for him when he couldn't be bothered.

"My lord.."

"You're in my bedroom, after dark and not drinking because you're probably already getting drunk...I think you could handle my name." he teased running his hand on the silky red sheets.

Valerius's eye twitched in annoyance, though it was brief as he looked away the briefest bit of color coming to face, the handsome son of a bitch.

" _My Lord,_ it has come to my attention that rumors flying about have people thinking you prefer the company of men in your bed, that is compared to women."

Lucio raised an eyebrow.

"I don't I mean not exclusively but what does that matter?"

"Kingdoms may start sending their sons hoping for an alliance it will prove to be a short-lived bit of power if that is the case," he said flatly not sure why he had to explain it.

He sighed, yes even magic couldn't grant him a baby without a woman, not that he really had to think about it, he wasn't even sure he was aging it had been a short time really not much time to notice these things if you cared to look but he distinctly remember some newborns that cried less now but hadn't grown a bit and while he didn't care much for the people, in general, he didn't bother with any bills and such he knew the kingdom was rich they didn't even have a proper slums area the poorest areas were still nice enough for a visit and he likes to show off in the Rowdy Raven. They had money for themselves and food the baby wasn't sick and aware of his surroundings just he remained small and wrinkled. Vesuvia was an odd place, though he liked it if he was right and he wasn't really aging well he was content to be his perfect self forever that said without knowing for sure he would no doubt need an heir or heiress that was just like him which he again..needed a princess or something for.

"And you came because you have an idea?"

Valerius nodded, looking down briefly he hadn't noticed when little Mercedes came over to him wagging her tail before curling in a ball on his boot he wasn't much of a dog person but they didn't care for anyone that his Count didn't keep near which was so much like himself he gave them a pass.

"Tell you what, I'll listen if you say my name."

He rolled his eyes, tensing as he stood in front of him with little movement on his part he didn't doubt his prowess it was probably the only thing he could brag about that he earned just with hard work. He tugged at his braid just so with a smirk on his face, Valerius will the red from his face as he looked away.

"Lucio...." he wasn't sure where he came up for it he bluntly said it wasn't his real name he wanted to leave that behind him, it wasn't bad though Count Lucio rolled off the tongue. Said Count grinned all the wider nodding absently.

"We received a letter from the current Queen of Prakra she said she has one daughter that is looking to simply have some freedom from her sisters and her home, she will send her immediately instead. In her letter she says rather bluntly that if you do prefer men she'd hope that your children will still have both you and her to for raising and that she is not mistreated. In fact they will simply send certificates for us to sign and prepare she'll arrive a Countess and with the idea that a harem will offer peace for your union. A little presumptuous..." he muttered, Lucio chuckled noting some jealousy.

"Not at all, that is just what I need tell her that I do enjoy the company of a woman but as a child is not needed yet we will have some limited freedom if she can just hold herself as a proper Countess let it be done we don't really need a ceremony for that....a ball however well that will do." a party he could be the right sort of center of attention the wedding was about the bride probably from the archaic setting that the bride's family usually footed the bill but he didn't care.

Valerius nodded tensing as Lucio pulled him close enough to prepare the close the door.

"And who will be my bride?" he asked.

"Her name is Nadia...and upon your approval they requested an owlery."

"I can do that I love building onto the palace make it happen Val."

He nodded again as the door was shut.

"Now I think it's time we have a different chat, just what do you want out of me for all this obedience?" he asked slowly dragging out just the right words.

Valerius didn't say a word he just looked at the bed which earned a chuckle from the other.

"So that was jealousy I picked up." he cursed, the man was much too observant which of course also made one drift back to how well trained he really was, even if he didn't act like it all the time.

Valerius met his eyes as he made him look at him.

"I'll take you after Nadia is here to show that if someone else catches her eye for real how things will go, even if it's just a bit of business I can't have starting with a free for all." though he didn't know much about her or anything really Valerius insisted if he was going to rule he needed to know about Vesuvia and it's allies he knew of the popularity of harems and he wasn't against them at all...sounded kind of hot to him even.

He pulled the other tightly against him rather purposely rubbing his light erection against him delighting in the loss of superiority, he just had this spirit of always looking down, which reminded him of his mother which he hated. He liked Valerius but he wouldn't have him thinking he was in charge or had a head role he was taking all of him and he would look up at him with gratitude when he did it too.

That was the only way it was going to work, he didn't release him until he responded with more than embarrassment he looked down as the dog trotted off knowing where this was going.

"Now why don't you have them ready my horse for me I want to go out."

"N..now?" he asked cursing as he lost his voice, his mind still very much on the pressure of his already aching manhood while face to face with the one causing it, it drove him mad ever since they met in that damn bar where his carriage had broken down Lucio had gotten to him. He didn't want to admit it he hated thinking like some wanton whore but he was lost and doing, probably, too much to keep his favor. That's just all it was.

"Sure, I have to celebrate my final days as a bachelor right? You can handle Vesuvia can't you?" he asked, admittedly another reason Valerius liked him and disliked actual royalty coming to take place.

"Yes My Lord..." he tensed as he was pushed against the wall a pair of heated lips pressed against his own as a thigh worked where all his need and thought were rushing to he whimpered when he was released.

".....Yes...Lucio." he muttered swearing as Lucio opened a door and pushed him out.

"Now be a good boy and get to work." he shut the door just delighted over that reaction while Valerius cursed his name for doing that only to send him back to work this sexual frustration hadn't become an issue until he tried teaching Lucio how to dance. Cliché? Perhaps but an unskilled dancer rubbing against a trained artist....something was gonna happen, it did and Lucio had been exploiting it ever since.

What was worse is his prized right hand couldn't even hate him for it any touch was better than none at all which was surprising enough he hated people just touching him there were simply far too many beneath him. The Count left an impression on him too more simply put.

...

Not thirty minutes later he was dressed in one of his favorite slimming white suits and riding out to town the use of boats within the town the only brief break, he couldn't find the path he had originally arrived on people used the port but he remembered being on steady land the whole way over it made little sense to him but magic was alive and well here how it fascinated him. He paused seeing someone drop a basket trying to avoid a cheap, poorly made wagon speeding down the road. He was going to ignore it, it wasn't his problem but he stopped and slid off Aden to walk over and help pick up what looked like fruits she was muttering to herself beneath her cloak looking up only when she noticed another set of hands working along with hers. She glanced at him, at least he thought she did her face was still covered with the streetlamps he could see the tight robe she was a decent height but fairly skinny barely any curve at all.

She eyed him for a moment before cocked her head, curious why he bothered, a lot of people usually didn't.

"Thank you."

"Sure, it's a little late for getting fruit isn't it?" he asked as they stood he only noted her height from the length of her legs, he did appreciate a leggy woman.

"I got it earlier I had things to do."

"I see, so you're heading home why don't I join you?"

She sighed heavily.

"Looking for an easy lay, Count?" he tensed as she finally met his eyes, thin or no she was a beauty no doubt about that he was fond of her wild red curls and her deep hazel eyes just like that he smirked.

"So you noticed it was me." he said simply, dumbly even he wondered where that came from.

"It takes gold."

"Which I have plenty of."

She nodded and turned to leave.

"Follow me then."

"Wait, don't I get a name?"

"Gialina, and you aren't cumming inside me." she spoke flatly as she turned to leave he didn't know there were workers like this here he guessed he skipped that lesson.

Fine for him he was more than a little randy after teasing Valerius he didn't let just anyone in his bed and didn't know why he was so easily drawn to her but he wasn't one to deny himself anything.

That was just Lucio by definition.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I don't remember what look I gave her but I have my reasons for altering her appearance with magic as well you just don't get to see yet.


	17. The Fruits of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not settled on how I'll do chapters so for a bit at least as of this note the next few chapters will have some focus for Valerius and Lucio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know bad habit I didn't forget I was just busy, then when I had a break I was tired and frustrated and my guy got me a switch for my birthday (though we were told they sell out like toilet paper, which is true and amazing we even got the one) so I feel better but I'm trying to draw more my free time is just selective that said you're still not done with me I have things to share.

......

Gialina removed her cloak as soon as they walked in, and was surprised to see an almost childlike wonder on his face as he examined the bits and bobs she had laying about, Asra was currently out traveling looking for some new ingredients. Leaving her alone with her thoughts she missed Faust and wasn't sure what she felt about her master not being there. He was so similar to her in the thought, a warm body for a night was better than nothing at all, and when one was bored and normally used magic for everything well there were few things that really competed with that than a good round in the sack. They had a few questionable moments usually harmless though he seemed so different leaving this time. She wondered what he was hiding from her, she remembered no matter how much faith you had in your partner, or apprentice in her case you kept secrets. You protected yourself and it wasn't a matter that anything to do with the one at your side a very basic charm taught to the youngest was very simple it would allow you to read those that couldn't be trusted and it was up to you to take or ignore that advice. He knew what he could trust her with and she, in turn, knew the same they just came from backgrounds where the other old world lesson held hard.

All the same it seemed he wanted to tell her something and it all fizzled out into holding her, not that she minded but with their 'relationship' it was unsettling, not that he looked to her for some form of comfort it happened with sex, but that he seemed genuinely afraid and choosing to lock her out. She had charmed him then and she didn't know or care if in his frazzled state if he noticed or not all it would do is tell her if he died or not and she knew he was still living and able to live whatever troubled him she hoped he was far from. He'd merely make her forget and remind her later he had her under control he could push her away with his skills with just a blink. It didn't mean she didn't care if anything it just frustrated her he was so sure about every little thing with her until now. It wasn't the reason she had taken to her nightly activities it was how they met after all, though it did seem a little different she was pickier before. Thoughts drifting between the two, she guessed Lucio wasn't so bad to let the walls down for a moment he probably wouldn't remember her in the morning anyways his exploits, well he was the one who shared them the most he was, by all means, a good customer. Just not enough of one to stop her from thinking of Asra, he wouldn't say he was really really interested and she was rather tight-lipped for her relaxed ways as sex was one thing, a relationship was another. Despite what a much more empty whore would say, no, they didn't require the other to exist and have value but how they collided at random was naturally different for every, even more so with those like them. She didn't have negative feelings toward Asra since she didn't know where they stood or where she wanted to stand, she just wished he had picked something less frustrating to be closed off about. Though she wasn't holding her breath there anyways, she eyed the Count she had heard a lot of things about him, even crashed a few of his powers practicing her transportation on Asra's word though something seemed different about him tonight she clicked her tongue.

"If you want to be that type of customer you'll have to come another time." she said simply.

He looked at her, straightening up confidence radiated from his so obviously aroused state, most might be embarrassed to be caught that way in such tight clothing but he seemed to wear it like a great honor and it was one that looked far too perfect on him. She smiled slightly and nodded toward the sleeping area for him to follow her, he smirked though he wasn't feeling his usual confidence. He didn't have anything particularly inspired to say about it though he wasn't much for deep thinking, not that there wasn't intelligence to be found it simply bored him beyond tears. This was out of his comfort zone no matter how many lovers he was tempted by he got excited for the idea release for the sake of release and all. He wondered then if she cast a spell on him, then in a typical him fashion he could only think, well of course, why wouldn't she? Though honestly, she could have just asked.

He sat on her bed at her nod and tried to regain control over the situation though as she straddled his waist he found that was fairly impossible, with her staring down at him, she wasn't quite the typical street whore, not with a gaze like that. It wasn't quite primal, as if some cliché about her changing in the mood. Though the desperation to please her did grow, the idea was not just laughable, extreme, impossible for him to feel it was also arousing. Who the fuck was she? He was sure then it had to be a spell and the longer he stared at her the less he minded.

She dropped her robe she had more curve under there than it appeared, mostly in her shapely hips though she was rather flat-chested it didn't distract from the fact that there barely dressed in tight stockings and a smirk there was a strong beauty above him. His cock twitched in appreciation as she held up her hand he wasn't sure when she grabbed his wallet but as she smirked all the wider he didn't have much care as she dropped the probably empty pouch on the nightstand.

"Since you're ready, why don't we just skip right to it then."

Yeah whatever, he thought, who needed foreplay when she could shift the mood like that without even trying.

......

Valerius paced back and forth on...who knows what number glass of wine he could hold it better than most, or any really he couldn't even be considered a lush his favorite brand hardly got to him at all he drank it like water and he was a fish in that water. Still it was a source of comfort, he couldn't really remember why which was all that was left from his addiction he supposed, he was sure he dozed a bit but he couldn't sleep he had come back to Lucio as long as it took him to gather his pride and do so only to find he was long gone, his dogs were even sound asleep. No one knew where he went he just said he wanted some air. That could mean anything the way he was, he didn't understand why he had to act without speaking to him, he guessed he could relatively keep himself out of trouble without Valerius spinning things for him in the light but, though he'd never admit it, not even if it would save his life or Lucio's, he wanted to be with him. 

A feeling he hated.

Which made it worse.

Then of course that annoyed him more.

On repeat, nearly every day since he thought of him as anything more countless hours to now.

He was positively mad by now he was sure, and with that he swallowed another glass of wine and sighed heavily seeing another bottle was wasted on annoyance, perhaps he ought to head to town himself though it was something he typically found beneath him. He didn't want to wear a line in his expensive imported rug, he just thought that way.

.....

Lucio yawned as he sat up with a start he paled a bit seeing the sunlight pouring in through the window, Valerius was going to have a fit he knew that much and he glanced over at Gialina a little guiltily, not so sure he was that worked up about pissing Valerius off; he did that in his sleep. Though he was feeling some sort of way he didn't want to leave but then maybe Val should have been here just another confusing moment, a threesome was hot and all but he didn't think about that last night hell they were still quite comfortably wrapped in her blankets he flushed then remembering her far too tantalizing touch while some how managing to give him everything he wanted. He swallowed thickly, his body felt tight and needy yet sated at the same time he always wanted more that was just another part of him being himself he was just a little more than even he was used to. He almost wanted to wake her up but he wasn't sure how much she charged, he reached over her feeling a growing warmth as he stared at her sleeping mouth that had just hours ago worked wonders and beyond on what seemed every inch of him. Shaking his head he grabbed the pouch, she had taken a bit but hadn't bled him dry, in fact it seemed little cheap..maybe she liked him?

_[[Dont flatter yourself._

He jumped and looked around wondering where that came from, it touched his mind, sent an unpleasant shooting pain up his spine...but it wasn't her, he didn't know how he knew he just did and he didn't like it one fucking bit. It wasn't like he was building up a relationship with her.

_[[Good, worthless deserter take your free fuck and go._

He shook his head, he hadn't heard that shrill voice clawing at his sanity one syllable at a time he jumped out of her bed feeling sick at the grotesque giggling that followed, as if victorious, well no one told Lucio what he could and couldn't have except him, and he still wasn't denying himself anything so clearly no one did the last. He strolled over to her side of the bed with all the confidence, and probably more than he needed in his bare form, he could muster and bent over her to kiss her. The one thing she hadn't directly refused but carefully avoided, it was enough to startle her as he grinned.

"Thought it would be in bad taste to just slip out."

She gave him a look before biting her lip to stop the rising giggles daring her throat about now, bold son of a bitch, she snapped her fingers and he was rightly dressed again.

"That's exactly what you're supposed to do."

He was sent out the door with little else, though he was a little offended seeing she was amused rather than disgusted was better than nothing, he turned away from her home and froze seeing a somewhat red faced Valerius glaring at him.

So much for a good morning he guessed.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I have some nerve being a tease when it's been so long since I updated....  
> yep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Asra's preference alright he is referred to as he so I left it whether or not he ever gets any romance in this depends on how I feel people want to see him. That is you don't have to comment, I like to read comments but no, what I'm looking for is to see if anyone gets hostile I just treated him everyone else like you're supposed to.


End file.
